


Dinámica de grupo

by apocrypha73



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Bruce/Betty, Mentions of Tony/Pepper - Freeform, Minor pairing: Clint/Natasha, Minor pairing: Pepper/Coulson, Movie Spoilers, language: spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocrypha73/pseuds/apocrypha73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La batalla ha terminado y los Vengadores se han ido cada uno por su lado, pero Fury los vuelve a reunir para revelarles la verdad sobre la “muerte” de Coulson y anunciarles que, para evitar tener que volver a recurrir a un truco similar en el futuro, les va a hacer participar en unas jornadas de Team Building</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un beso de tornillo para mis betas, , y , porque sin ellas este fic no sería lo que es.  
> Escrito para en el Amigo Invisible 2012 de la comunidad de livejournal 

´Cuando Tony Stark tuvo que elegir un timbre de voz para Jarvis, había tratado de modularlo en recuerdo de la voz del verdadero Jarvis de sus días de infancia, el mayordomo de sus padres. Podría decirse que había sido un arranque de sentimentalismo, aunque él prefería pensar que lo había hecho porque el tono sereno y el elegante acento británico del viejo carcamal siempre le habían resultado reconfortantes, incluso de niño. La voz del Jarvis artificial, tal como hiciera antes su equivalente humana, sonaba a alguien a quien nunca le molestaba su presencia.

—Señor Stark, tiene una visita.

A veces, sin embargo, podía resultar increíblemente irritante oírla.

—No estoy en casa—replicó, sin apartar la vista de su trabajo. Al otro lado de la mesa, Bruce Banner le dirigió una mirada por encima del borde de sus gafas.

—Es el director Fury, señor—añadió Jarvis, como si eso representase una gran diferencia para Tony.

—¿Tenía cita? No recuerdo que me hubiera citado con él hoy.

—No, señor, pero insiste en verle. Dice que es importante.

Tony soltó un suspiro exasperado, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y tiene que ser justo ahora? —se lamentó—. ¿Ahora, que estamos a punto de empezar el experimento?

Después de mucha insistencia, negociación, intentos de soborno e incluso amenazas, Tony había conseguido que S.H.I.E.L.D. le facilitara unas cuantas muestras del escasísimo vibranium con el que Howard Stark había construido el escudo del Capitán América. Las notas de su padre sobre el material eran, de por sí, fascinantes, pero no se podían comparar con los resultados que estaban obteniendo al poder estudiarlo usando tecnología moderna. La última semana había sido, para Bruce y para él, como si fuera Navidad todos los días. De no ser por Jarvis y por la ocasional intervención de Pepper, ni siquiera se habrían acordado de comer, dormir o ducharse.

—Podemos dejarlo para más tarde, si quieres—ofreció Bruce, compadeciéndose de él, aunque su tono de voz traicionó a su buena voluntad dejando entrever que, en realidad, eso era lo último que quería.

—No, no, empieza tú—murmuró Tony sin mucho convencimiento, acariciando la consola de mandos con aire anhelante—. Yo… volveré en seguida.

Se apartó de la mesa con evidente esfuerzo, caminando hacia atrás para no volverle la espalda. Bruce le contemplaba con una mezcla de solidaridad y pena, como el soldado que ve a un compañero avanzar hacia la primera línea. Tony llegó hasta la puerta del laboratorio caminando de aquella forma. Entonces, dirigiendo una última mirada de desconsuelo hacia el pequeño acelerador de partículas con su diminuta muestra de vibranium dentro, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Recorrió el camino con una familiar sensación de incomodidad de la que nunca había conseguido desprenderse del todo en aquella casa. Por muchos años que pasaran, la mansión Stark de Nueva York siempre sería la casa de su padre, no la suya. Era difícil llamar hogar a unas paredes que aún resonaban con los ecos de un millón de órdenes de no alborotar, de bajar la voz, de no correr por los pasillos y, sobre todo, de no molestar a Howard mientras estaba trabajando. Crecer allí había sido como crecer en un colegio, sólo que sin otros niños con los que poder compartirlo.

Nada en aquellas habitaciones hablaba de él: ni la decoración, demasiado clásica y recargada para su gusto, ni los fríos suelos de mármol, ni las obras de arte, pertenecientes a un periodo que no le interesaba en absoluto. Tony había hecho algunas modificaciones en la mansión al heredarla, en un intento de acercarla un poco más a su estilo; sin embargo, pronto descubrió que ni siquiera la pequeña venganza de remodelar por completo el laboratorio de su padre le producía una verdadera satisfacción, así que desistió. Optó por construir la torre Stark en vez de eso: un hogar completamente nuevo y completamente suyo.

La única razón por la que no estaba allí en aquel momento era que cualquier cosa era preferible a tener que convivir con las obras de reparación de su ático. Si Tony hubiera tenido que despertarse un solo día más al son de la cortadora de azulejos, habría acabado matando a alguien.

Fury le estaba esperando en el salón del ala este, el que Tony había destinado para sus escasos ratos de ocio y una de las pocas estancias de la mansión que se había molestado en redecorar: cómodos sofás, el mejor equipo de sonido y video del mercado, todas las plataformas de videojuegos conocidas y, sobre todo, ventanas por las que sólo entraba el sol por la mañana, evitando así molestos reflejos en su televisor de alta definición de cincuenta y cinco pulgadas. No solía pasar mucho tiempo allí pero, cuando lo hacía, le gustaba contar con lo mejor.

Como en todo lo demás.

Fury estaba echando un vistazo a su colección de películas mientras le esperaba, las manos a la espalda y una expresión de ligero desdén en el rostro. Probablemente estaba desaprobando su sección de cine extranjero, por considerarla una falta de patriotismo.

—Director Fury, qué placer tan inesperado.

—Señor Stark, qué mentira tan obvia. Ahórrese el esfuerzo, ¿quiere? No he venido para intercambiar cortesías.

—¿Y para qué ha venido, entonces?

—Para contarle la verdad.

Tony arqueó una ceja, abriendo la boca para responder y cambiando de idea antes de decir nada. Se llevó una mano al rostro, mesándose la barba.

—¿Contarme la verdad? Eso implica que antes me ha mentido o, como mínimo, me ha ocultado información. ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?

—Son gajes del oficio, Stark, y no pienso disculparme por ello. Compartir con usted la información que considero pertinente es mi prerrogativa.

Tony levantó las manos en un gesto de rendición. No se podía decir que Fury sonase irritado, pero mejor no tentar a la suerte. Fuera lo que fuese lo que le había llevado hasta allí, Tony quería escucharlo.

—Está bien, usted manda. Soy todo oídos.

Fury no respondió verbalmente. En vez de eso, dirigió el rostro hacia la entrada del salón, por encima del hombro de Tony. Éste se volvió para seguir su mirada, justo a tiempo de ver aparecer por el hueco de la puerta al agente Phil Coulson.

Salvo por un grado de palidez que apenas parecía humanamente posible y por las muletas en las que se apoyaba, Coulson tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre, con su acostumbrado traje oscuro y su actitud de nada-me-altera. Ah, y, por supuesto, estaba el pequeño detalle de que se movía y respiraba por propia iniciativa. Tony no era ningún detective, pero reuniendo todas esas pistas, tuvo que llegar a la conclusión de que, definitivamente, Coulson no estaba tan muerto como el director de S.H.I.E.L.D. le había hecho creer.

Lo primero que pasó por la mente de Tony fue que Fury tenía demasiada confianza en la teoría de que el reactor que tenía incrustado en el pecho hacía físicamente imposible que sufriera un ataque al corazón.

Lo segundo, que el grandísimo capullo se estaba cobrando a base de bien el favor que le había hecho al entregarle la información que le permitió sintetizar el nuevo núcleo para su reactor y, con ello, básicamente salvarle la vida.

Lo siguiente ni siquiera fue un pensamiento. Fue más bien una oleada creciente de rabia asesina, tan intensa que hasta él mismo se sorprendió de lo tranquila y controlada que sonó su voz al hablar.

—Coulson está vivo—dijo, como si no fuese algo obvio.

—Por muy poco—respondió el agente, en un tono que no conseguía desprenderse del todo de la impresión de estar disculpándose—. He estado cerca de no contarlo esta vez.

—Coulson está vivo, y usted nos dijo que había muerto—insistió Tony, ignorándole para concentrar toda su atención en Nick Fury.

—Stark…

—¡Fuimos a su funeral, por el amor de Dios! ¿Nos hizo asistir al entierro de un ataúd vacío?

—Era necesario en aquel momento.

—Pero, ¡¿por qué!? No, pensándolo mejor, posiblemente no quiero saberlo—Tony hizo un gesto con las manos para interrumpir cualquier intento de Fury por responderle. Excusas eran lo último que necesitaba oír en ese momento—. Voy a concentrarme en la parte buena de todo esto, o sea, la parte en la que Coulson está vivo y eso significa un hombre bueno menos de quien lamentar la pérdida. Voy a enfocar mi atención en eso porque, si me permito pensar en la otra parte ahora mismo, usted va a tener que agradecer que a mí nunca me haya rozado un rayo gamma.

Era una suerte que Bruce hubiera decidido quedarse en el laboratorio. Si se le llega a ocurrir acompañarle, aquella conversación podría haber acabado de un modo muy diferente, y Tony ya tenía bastante con las reparaciones de la Torre Stark. Albañiles allí también no, por favor.

—No puedo decir que le culpe por ello—respondió Fury, sin una sola pizca de arrepentimiento en su voz. Se estaba limitando a exponer un hecho.

—Señor Stark, le aseguro que lamentamos profundamente haberles hecho pasar por esto, tanto a usted como a los demás—intervino Coulson en tono conciliador—. El director Fury no habría tomado esa decisión sin un buen motivo.

Tony giró levemente el rostro para mirarle. Coulson se veía exhausto, demacrado, con una fina capa de sudor perlándole la frente. Parecía como si se mantuviera en pie únicamente a fuerza de voluntad, y Tony no pudo evitar compadecerse de él.

—Siéntese de una vez, Coulson, antes de que se desplome—le dijo, con mucha menos sequedad de la que pretendía. El hecho de que Coulson le hiciera caso sin rechistar confirmó lo débil que se sentía. No era de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta lo reciente de sus heridas: apenas habían pasado dos semanas y media desde la batalla de Nueva York. Probablemente le habían dado el alta del hospital ese mismo día.

Verle así hizo que el enfado de Tony se disipara de repente, confrontado con la terrible realidad. Había estado cerca, muy cerca. Tal vez Fury les había mentido, pero había una línea muy delgada entre la mentira y la verdad en este caso; habría sido muy fácil que Coulson la cruzara en cualquier momento.

Qué diablos, se alegraba de que Fury les hubiera mentido. Era la mejor noticia que le habían dado en muchísimo tiempo.

Tal vez era su lado pragmático el que hablaba, el mismo que había hecho posible que saliera de aquella cueva en Oriente Medio con Iron Man en vez de con un serio trastorno de estrés post-traumático. Si había algo que a Tony Stark se le daba bien, era encontrar siempre una ventaja en cualquier situación, por feas que estuvieran las cosas. O quizá tuviera mucho que ver con el rodaje que había adquirido desde entonces. Después de unos años en el oficio de superhéroe, teniendo que tratar a diario con S.H.I.E.L.D., con supervillanos manipulados genéticamente, con mutantes y hasta con semidioses, uno se acababa acostumbrando a todo. Sí, incluso a ver regresar del más allá a gente a la que había dado por muerta. Llegaba un momento en que ya no causaba tanto impacto.

—Ahora tengo que irme—dijo entonces Fury, demostrando una vez más lo bien que manejaba el concepto de que una retirada a tiempo era una victoria—. Volveré más tarde con el resto del equipo, y entonces tendremos una reunión sobre el tema. Aproveche ese tiempo para terminar de asimilarlo todo, Stark. Hablaremos cuando esté de mejor humor.

Tony ya estaba de mejor humor, de hecho, aunque no tanto como para dejar que Fury se librase tan fácilmente.

—Claro, cómo no—contestó, poniendo en ello tanto sarcasmo como le era posible—. Y, ya que estamos, después podemos hacer una fiesta para celebrar que es usted un manipulador y un embustero. ¿Le pido a mi secretaria que vaya encargando el catering?

Fury ni siquiera se molestó en dignificar aquello con una respuesta. Le echó a Tony una mirada de soslayo—que, por alguna razón, resultaba mucho más terrorífica con un solo ojo—y se encaminó hacia la salida. Coulson hizo ademán de levantarse del sofá para seguirle, pero Tony le detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

—Ah, no, usted se queda, Coulson—exigió, mientras los pasos de Nick Fury se desvanecían pasillo abajo—. Hay otra persona más a la que le debe una disculpa.

El agente arqueó una ceja. Tony le clavó en el sitio con una severa mirada.

—Jarvis, ponme con Pepper.

No era una noticia para darla por teléfono, ni muchísimo menos. Incluso a él le temblaban un poco las manos mientras escuchaba sonar los tonos a la espera de que ella contestase. Aunque, ¿quién podría culparle, al fin y al cabo?

Cuando Pepper respondió por fin, Tony se limitó a pedirle que acudiera a la mansión, sin darle detalles. Temía que, si empezaba a hablar, su verborrea se dispararía y acabaría contándole más de la cuenta. Por suerte, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a sus excentricidades y aceptó sin preguntar.

Ahora sólo era cuestión de esperarla.

—¿Quiere tomar algo, Coulson? ¿Un café, tal vez?

El agente hizo una mueca lastimera.

—Ojalá, pero el médico me lo ha prohibido expresamente por culpa de la medicación. ¿Tiene descafeinado?

—¡No diga palabrotas, Coulson!—contestó Tony, llevándose una mano al pecho con gesto horrorizado—. Vamos, acompáñeme a la cocina. Le prepararé una de esas infusiones de hierbas relajantes que toma el doctor Banner.

Al decirlo, se acordó de repente de que Bruce seguía en el laboratorio, sin enterarse de nada. Prácticamente se había olvidado de él con tantas emociones. Banner no conocía a Coulson tan bien como Tony, pero estaba seguro de que se alegraría mucho de saber que seguía con vida. Tenía que contárselo cuanto antes. 

Dejó a Coulson instalado en su ridículamente lujosa cocina de treinta metros cuadrados en la que jamás se había visto a nadie cocinando de verdad—los días en los que él se sentía inspirado para hacerle el desayuno a Pepper no contaban—. Desde hacía años, Tony tenía la sospecha de que su padre había construido la verdadera cocina en algún sótano, y que aquella, con sus muebles blancos y sus encimeras de acero inoxidable, era sólo para enseñar a las visitas y para que la familia pudiera fingir que llevaba una vida hogareña.

Con una taza de té verde en las manos y una tableta conectada a internet desde la que podría leer cualquier periódico publicado en el mundo, Coulson estaría cómodo durante un buen rato. Aún tenía tiempo de ir a buscar a Bruce antes de que llegara Pepper.

 

****

—Bruce, no vas a creer…

—¡Ah, Tony, llegas en el momento justo! —le interrumpió—¡Mira esto! ¡Es absolutamente increíble cómo reacciona el material a la irradiación de baja intensidad!

—No, Bruce, en serio, tienes que escuchar… Joder, ¿esas lecturas son correctas?

—Son correctas. Las he verificado dos veces.

—La madre que lo parió…

—Es impresionante, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Bruce era tan amplia que hasta se le formaron unas adorables arruguitas en los ojos. Y quizá en otro momento, a Tony le habría resultado chocante que el hecho de que la palabra “adorable” se hubiera colado en ese pensamiento. Sin embargo, mientras leía con avidez los gráficos desplegados en las múltiples pantallas, ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Como mucho, su cerebro lo registró como de pasada y lo archivó para analizarlo más tarde.

 

****

 

—¿Señor?

—¿Sí, Jarvis? —contestó Tony distraídamente, sin apartar la vista de las tres pantallas holográficas que tenía delante.

—Creo que debería venir a la cocina, señor. Aparentemente, la señorita Potts no se encuentra muy bien y el agente Coulson requiere su presencia.

Tony irguió la cabeza tan rápido que casi se lesionó el cuello. ¡Maldita sea, se había olvidado de que Pepper venía de camino!

—¿Coulson? ¿Ha dicho Coulson? —preguntó Bruce, interrumpiendo su ataque de pánico.

—¡Coulson! —repitió Tony, abandonando su lugar junto a la consola de control y poco menos que corriendo hacia la salida del laboratorio—A ti tampoco te lo he dicho, ¿verdad? Genial, Tony, hoy sí que estás inspirado. Pero hey, al menos a ti no te he enviado a encontrarte de narices con él sin previo aviso. Vale, resumiendo la historia: Coulson está vivo, Fury nos mintió… y Pepper me va a matar.

Desapareció por el pasillo antes aún de terminar la última frase, mientras Banner se quitaba las gafas con expresión perpleja, de pie en medio del laboratorio.

—Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda —murmuraba Tony entre dientes, apresurándose hacia la cocina. Justo lo que le faltaba a Pepper, que llevaba dos semanas con pesadillas por culpa de los chitauri, de la batalla de Nueva York y de lo cerca que habían estado la ciudad y él de no contarlo, mientras ella estaba a cientos de kilómetros en un avión sin poder hacer nada. 

Efectivamente, al llegar hasta allí encontró a Pepper doblada en dos, con una mano apoyada sobre la encimera y otra en su propio pecho. Respiraba con ruidosas bocanadas, casi como si tuviera asma, mientras Coulson trataba de calmarla. Era difícil determinar cuál de los dos estaba más pálido. Coulson había dejado las muletas apoyadas contra la isleta de la cocina y, probablemente gracias a algún tipo de superpoder del que no le había hablado a nadie, le estaba acercando un taburete con una mano mientras la sujetaba por un brazo con la otra.

—¡Pepper! ¡Pepper! —la llamó Tony, acercándose a ella. Le rodeó la espalda con un brazo, mascullando para sí—. Maldita sea, tendría que haberte avisado para que no entrases con tu código. Se suponía que yo iba a recibirte en la puerta y ponerte en antecedentes. Pepper, estás hiperventilando, respira más despacio o te marearás. Pepper, por favor.

Entre él y Coulson lograron sentarla en uno de los taburetes de desayuno. Poco a poco, la mujer fue normalizando su respiración y enderezando el cuerpo, aunque seguía temblando como un flan desde la cabeza a los pies. Levantó lentamente la mirada hacia Tony que, por la cuenta que le traía, procuró mostrar una expresión debidamente compungida, solícita, e incluso arrepentida.

Lo cual no impidió que Pepper le cruzara la cara con un puñetazo que habría podido marcar, como mínimo, un tres en la escala de Richter.

—¡¡Serás hijo de puta!! —le gritó la mujer desde su asiento. La fuerza del golpe había tumbado a Tony bocabajo, haciéndole apreciar muy al detalle la calidad de la cerámica del suelo. Sintió un par de manos agarrándole por los hombros para ayudarle a incorporarse y, al levantar la vista, se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Bruce.

—Joder, Pepper, ¿no podrías haberte apuntado a clases de Pilates en vez de kick-boxing? —se quejó Tony mientras se ponía en pie, apoyándose en Banner y frotándose la mandíbula. 

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme que venga, así, sin más!? ¡Sin avisarme de lo que me iba a encontrar! ¡¿Es que quieres provocarme un infarto!?

—Verás, en realidad la idea era recibirte en la entrada y darte la buena noticia antes de que le vieras.

—¡¿Y por qué no estabas en la puñetera puerta!?

—Me he… distraído un poco, supongo.

—Me temo que esa parte es culpa mía—intervino Bruce, que tras ayudar a Tony a levantarse se había quedado apartado un par de pasos, contemplando la escena. La mirada que Pepper le dirigió hizo que se callara de repente y diera la impresión de querer hacerse tan pequeñito como le fuese posible.

Suerte que Hank Pym tenía su laboratorio fuera de la ciudad.

Coulson hizo el amago de decirle algo a Pepper, aunque tuvo que dejarlo en el intento cuando le atacó una especie de vahído que le hizo tambalearse. Al final, fue ella la que acabó sujetándole a él para que no se cayera.

—Allá va mi intento de ser galante—bromeó, mientras Pepper lo ayudaba a sentarse en otro taburete idéntico al suyo—. Menos mal que no soy uno de esos hombres de masculinidad insegura que se sienten intimidados cuando una mujer les rescata.

—Sería un problema trabajar para S.H.I.E.L.D. si lo fuera—murmuró Tony entre dientes, de manera que sólo Bruce pudiera oírle. Éste sonrió con disimulo, intercambiando con él una mirada de complicidad.

Pepper también esbozó una sonrisa, aunque la suya iba dirigida exclusivamente a Coulson. Después, le dio unas palmaditas en el dorso de la mano, se alisó la ropa y el cabello con aire digno y caminó hacia Tony, avanzando hasta casi echársele encima.

—Me debes una, Tony—sentenció, haciendo serios intentos de perforarle el pecho con un dedo, prácticamente nariz contra nariz—. Me debes una bien gorda.

Salió de la cocina con la espalda muy recta y la cabeza alta, marcando un furioso ritmo con sus tacones sobre el suelo de mármol. A medio camino, sin embargo, se detuvo como si acabara de recordar algo importante. Entonces se dio la vuelta, regresó a la cocina y, sin decir una palabra, envolvió a Coulson en un abrazo que tenía más de fiero que de aliviado. Al cabo de unos segundos, le soltó tan bruscamente como le había agarrado y volvió a marcharse, esta vez de verdad.

Los tres hombres que acababa de dejar atrás soltaron el aliento a la vez, como si hubieran decidido coordinar un esfuerzo colectivo para aliviar la tensión del ambiente.

—Bueno—comentó Tony—. No ha ido tan mal.

Coulson y Banner se limitaron a volver la mirada hacia él, lentamente. Tony observó la expresión de sus caras, primero uno y luego el otro.

—Debería ir tras ella, ¿verdad? —preguntó, con aire culpable.

Coulson asintió categóricamente con la cabeza. Bruce arqueó las cejas y adelantó la barbilla hacia la puerta con un gesto imperioso.

—Vale, tenéis razón.

No fue difícil encontrarla. De hecho, Pepper sólo había conseguido llegar hasta el vestíbulo antes de que el impacto emocional de lo que acababa de pasar la alcanzara. Tony la vio desde las escaleras, de pie en mitad del elaborado mosaico de la entrada, quieta, dándole la espalda. Tenía una mano en la cintura y la otra cubriéndole el rostro, y sus hombros se sacudían espasmódicamente con los sollozos que estremecían su delgado cuerpo.

Se le encogió el corazón al verla así, especialmente habiendo sido él quien le causara ese disgusto. Como tantos otros, le recordó una vocecita dentro de su cabeza.

Bajó los escalones a toda prisa, asegurándose de que ella le oía llegar para no sobresaltarla otra vez. Pepper se limpió el rostro con la mano y cuadró los hombros antes de girarse hacia él.

—Pepper, no sabes cuánto lo siento—le dijo, serio y sincero como sólo se permitía serlo con ella—. De verdad, no sé qué puedo hacer para que me perdones, pero estoy dispuesto a intentar lo que sea.

—Tony, no puedo seguir así.

—Lo sé, lo sé—murmuró, acariciándole la parte superior de los brazos, arriba y abajo, intentando reconfortarla—. He sido un idiota y tengo que aprender a dejar de mirarme el ombligo. Me merecía ese puñetazo, como me merezco todos los insultos que se te ocurran ahora.

—No, no me refiero a eso.

—Pero es verdad. Es más, pégame otra vez, si quieres. Estás en tu derecho. Yo lo haría, de verdad. Me pegaría a mí mismo si me hubiera hecho una faena semejante. No es para menos.

Estaba hablando compulsivamente, utilizando el torrente de palabras como un escudo defensivo, y lo sabía. Pero no quería dejarla hablar, no quería oír lo que ella iba a decirle. No iba a llevarse ninguna sorpresa en ese frente, tenía muy claro lo que iba a salir de la boca de la mujer en cuanto le diera la mínima opción, pero hasta que ella no lo dijera, no sería real.

Pepper no había sido la misma desde la batalla de Nueva York. No habían discutido, no le había echado nada en cara, pero estaba claro que ver a Tony en las noticias, escoltando a un misil nuclear hasta el espacio exterior, le había dejado secuelas. Por más que intentaba disimularlo, era obvio que estaba más tensa que de costumbre. Lo cual no es decir poco, teniendo en cuenta los niveles de estrés predeterminados de trabajar con Tony. Esta vez, sin embargo, era otra cosa. Estaba más fría, más distante. Hablaban poco y, cuando lo hacían, era casi siempre de trabajo. Tony le había sugerido quedarse en la mansión mientras durasen las obras de reparación en la Torre Stark, sin embargo ella había preferido regresar a su antiguo apartamento. Incluso había estado poniendo excusas para no pasar la noche con él.

Para colmo, Tony había pasado una gran cantidad de tiempo en el laboratorio esos días, ocupado con el asunto del vibranium. Eso no había ayudado en nada a suavizar las cosas.

Algunos dirían que se había escondido en su trabajo científico para no afrontar los problemas de su relación. Tony se habría sentido ofendido ante esa idea: él no se había escondido, lo suyo había sido una maniobra de evasión en toda regla, planificada y ejecutada a la perfección hasta el último detalle.

Y sí, ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo, hablando sin parar en un intento desesperado de retrasar lo inevitable, no iba a negarlo. Pensaba seguir haciéndolo mientras le fuera posible, por mucho que ella meneara la cabeza negativamente, una y otra vez. 

—¡No,Tony!—le interrumpió Pepper, angustiada—. Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo, yo… No puedo… No puedo seguir haciendo esto.

—¿Esto? —repitió él, con tan sólo un ligero temblor en la voz.

—Esto. Nosotros.

Fue como si de pronto hiciera más frío, como si el repentino silencio en el que aún reverberaban los ecos de las dos voces tuviera materia propia y estuviera helada. Tony soltó un profundo suspiro. Por mucho que hubiera anticipado lo que ella trataba de decirle, escucharlo fue, de todas formas, como una patada en mitad del pecho.

—No lo aguanto más—se lamentó Pepper, conteniendo a duras penas un nuevo torrente de lágrimas—. El miedo, el estrés, tus descuidos, tu manera de dejar que tus proyectos te absorban, tu absoluta incapacidad para cuidar de ti mismo… Nunca sé si vas a llegar vivo al final del día, o si a mí me va a secuestrar cualquier chiflado con ganas de llamar tu atención, porque por supuesto tú no podías ser un superhéroe normal con identidad secreta. Vives en tu propio mundo, Tony, y yo no puedo seguir tu ritmo. Estoy cansada. Muy, muy cansada.

—Lo sé.

Probablemente lo había sabido desde el momento en que la besó por primera vez, en aquella azotea. Era demasiado pedir. Pepper ya cuidaba de él, profesionalmente y como amiga, desde la mañana a la noche, y Tony no era alguien fácil de quien cuidar. ¿Cómo iba a pretender que también le aceptara en su cama?

Era una carga demasiado pesada para ella. No había espacio, no había aire, ni descanso ni escapatoria. Pepper tenía su trabajo en Industrias Stark, su piso en la Torre Stark, y su relación con Tony Stark. De un modo u otro, se dedicaba a algo relacionado con él las veinticuatro horas del día.

Cualquiera habría visto desde el principio que aquello no podía durar.

Y aun así, no había podido resistirse a intentarlo, aferrándose a la esperanza de que los buenos momentos fueran capaces de compensar los malos.

—Oye, no… No voy a ponértelo más difícil, ¿de acuerdo? —contestó, en poco más que un susurro. Se dio cuenta de que aún no había detenido el incesante movimiento de sus manos a lo largo de los brazos de Pepper; las retiró de inmediato, como si su piel le quemara—. Sé que esto ya es bastante duro para ti, para los dos, así que no te obligaré a alargarlo poniéndome a suplicar ni a insistir. Tómate el tiempo que necesites, vete a la casa de Malibú si quieres, y después trataremos de salvar lo que podamos de todo esto, ¿te parece?

Pepper le estaba mirando con una mezcla de asombro y admiración, como si no pudiera creer que él hubiera tenido una respuesta tan madura a todo el asunto. En opinión de Tony, no era más que lo que le debía. Lo mínimo que le debía.

—¿Crees que podremos volver a como eran las cosas antes?—murmuró ella débilmente.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Puede que no exactamente—contestó—. Pero me quedaré con lo que pueda conseguir. No quiero perderte del todo, Pepper.

Ahí fue donde ella ya no pudo aguantarlo más. Se echó en sus brazos, aplastando la cara contra su pecho y mojándole la camiseta con sus lágrimas.

—Oye, ten cuidado. No vayas a provocarme un cortocircuito—dijo, porque no sería Tony Stark si no hiciera bromas estúpidas en momentos de tensión.

La vio marcharse con tristeza en el corazón, preguntándose si ya era demasiado tarde; si se habían aferrado a su relación durante más tiempo de la cuenta y habían sobrepasado el límite tras el cual ya no podrían volver a ser amigos. Si le había hecho demasiado daño.

Después de que Pepper se fuera, Tony se quedó varios minutos en el vestíbulo, en el mismo lugar en que ella le había dejado, mirando al vacío como si su motor interno se hubiera detenido y no supiera cómo arrancarlo. Luego, muy despacio, prácticamente arrastrando los pies, regresó por donde había venido.

Al pasar por delante de la cocina y encontrarla vacía, siguió hacia el laboratorio. Seguramente Coulson se había marchado, y Bruce no se encontraba realmente en su elemento en ninguna otra habitación de la casa. Al final, siempre acababa gravitando hacia allí.

Debía de llevarlo todo escrito en cada rasgo de su lenguaje corporal, porque Bruce intuyó que algo iba mal en cuanto Tony pasó por su lado.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?—preguntó con preocupación, dejando de lado los cálculos que estaba efectuando. Enderezó la espalda y giró el taburete en el que estaba sentado para poder verle mejor, siguiéndole con la mirada hasta que llegó al otro lado de la mesa de trabajo.

—Pepper me ha dejado—contestó sucintamente. Apoyó los antebrazos sobre la superficie de la mesa, agachando la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

Banner se quitó las gafas, soltándolas junto a sus notas. Se levantó de su asiento y dio un paso hacia Tony, sólo uno, sin terminar de decidirse a cruzar el resto de la distancia que le separaba de él. Parecía que quería ofrecerle apoyo moral de algún modo, quizá con una mano en el hombro o una palmada amistosa en la espalda, sólo que no estaba seguro de si sería bienvenido.

—Ya sabes cómo es esto, no hace falta que te lo explique. 

—No, claro que no—contestó Bruce con aire sombrío, mirando a todas partes menos a Tony. Éste levantó lentamente la cabeza para poder ver a su colega.

—La hija de Ross, ¿verdad?

Bruce dejó escapar un resoplido, elevando los ojos al techo y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Vaya, incluso eso estaba en el dossier que S.H.I.E.L.D. te entregó sobre mí, ¿eh?

—Es S.H.I.E.L.D. Probablemente hasta pueden responder a la infame pregunta de si boxers o slips.

Se ganó una sonrisa genuina por eso, convirtiendo automáticamente aquella conversación en su mejor logro del día. Intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento, la de dos personas que han pasado por lo mismo y saben lo que duele. Tony ya se lo había dicho a Bruce una vez: era un terrible privilegio, pero implicaba mucho más que una cierta obligación moral de retribuir al universo a cambio de las extraordinarias circunstancias que les permitían a ambos seguir con vida. También significaba que había ciertas cosas que ellos no podían tener.

—No voy a preguntarte si estás bien, porque ya sé que no lo estás—ofreció Bruce amistosamente.

—Lo estaré—respondió Tony, aunque lo decía más por terquedad y por orgullo que porque tuviera una base real para esa certeza. Bruce, sin embargo, asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo estarás—repitió con suavidad.

Tony esbozó una sonrisa que apenas se podía llamar así, mirándole desde el hueco entre sus hundidos hombros.

—¿Sirve de algo decirte a ti mismo que ella estará mejor sin ti?

—No—respondió Bruce con total naturalidad—. Pero el tiempo sí que ayuda.

Recuperó sus gafas y se volvió hacia la pantalla del ordenador. No sugirió que se tomaran el resto del día libre, ni le ofreció a Tony una compasión que no quería. No actuó como si el mundo se hubiera detenido o como si creyera que Tony se iba a desmoronar en cualquier momento. Agradecido, Stark se enderezó y se puso a trabajar.


	2. Capítulo 2

Si en el helitransporte ya destacaban como una flor en medio de la nieve, en el elegante salón principal de la mansión Stark, con sus sofás tapizados en piel y sus paredes cubiertas de obras de arte, el grupo se veía aún más incongruente. Y eso que Thor era el único que iba en traje de faena en ese momento.

Tony aún se estaba preguntando cómo diablos se las había ingeniado Fury para ponerse en contacto con él en Asgard. Probablemente viviría más tranquilo sin saber la respuesta, de eso no le cabía duda, pero también sabía que su curiosidad innata le iba a estar aguijoneando hasta que lo averiguase.

Ya encontraría la ocasión de sonsacar al grandullón.

Dio un barrido con la mirada por toda la habitación. Era curioso lo fácilmente que podía leer en cada rostro el tiempo que hacía que conocían la noticia. Clint y Natasha permanecían cómodamente sentados en un sofá, muy juntos, luciendo sendas máscaras de neutralidad. Como agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D., era de esperar que hubiesen sido los primeros en enterarse, y cualquier protesta que se les hubiera ocurrido emitir contra Fury ya habría sido respondida y acallada en su momento. Un poco apartado, ocupando un viejo sillón orejero, Steve se miraba las manos con los labios apretados en una fina línea, e irradiando tensión por cada músculo de su cuerpo: a él se lo habían dicho justo antes de venir. Bruce, al igual que Tony, había tenido tiempo de asimilarlo desde esa mañana, por lo que mostraba su tranquila resignación de siempre, jugueteando con las gafas mientras se apoyaba contra la chimenea. Thor, por el contrario, se paseaba arriba y abajo por la alfombra persa, jadeando como un bisonte: él se acababa de enterar.

—Creía que eras un hombre de honor, Fury—decía en ese momento—. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de usar un truco tan sucio para manipularnos?

—Mi deber es proteger a los ciudadanos de este país, Thor—respondió Fury sin inmutarse—, y haré lo que sea necesario para conseguirlo. Gracias a mi trabajo, hay otros que se pueden permitir el lujo de tener honor.

—¡Pero nosotros no éramos el enemigo! Nos engañaste. Dejaste que llorásemos la pérdida de Coulson y utilizaste nuestro dolor para conseguir tus fines. ¡Mi hermano ha sido condenado por su muerte! —añadió, señalando a Fury con Mjolnir.

El director se puso en pie, sin exaltarse pero levantando la voz lo justo para indicar que estaba llegando a un punto en el que podría empezar a ser peligroso.

—Tu hermano lleva una cuenta de cadáveres más que sobrada para ganarse lo que sea que le hayáis hecho. Uno menos no supone ninguna diferencia.

Thor se tragó cualquier respuesta que hubiera tenido previsto añadir a continuación, aunque saltaba a la vista que estaba a punto de atragantarse con ella. Despacio, bajó el martillo y retrocedió un par de pasos, colocándose entre Bruce y Steve, mirando a Fury con cara de pocos amigos. El Capitán, levantando la mirada desde su asiento, alargó una mano para palmearle el antebrazo como gesto de solidaridad.

Fury intimidó a todo el grupo con la mirada desde el centro de la alfombra, dando media vuelta en redondo para estudiar un rostro tras otro y asegurarse de que podía contar con la atención (y el silencio) de cada uno de ellos. Al fin, se colocó las manos en las caderas, apartando los faldones de su abrigo, y dijo:

—Tuve que tomar esta decisión porque en aquel momento necesitábamos desesperadamente un equipo, y por lo visto ustedes no eran capaces de superar sus respectivos egos para actuar como uno. Hacía falta algo que les diera cohesión.

—¿No cree que un ejército extraterrestre atravesando en masa un portal con ganas de arrasar Nueva York habría conseguido el mismo efecto? —apuntó Tony.

—Tal vez—respondió Fury, volviéndose hacia él—. O tal vez, para cuando consiguieran ponerse de acuerdo ya habría sido tarde, y ahora mismo estaríamos de pie sobre las ruinas de Manhattan. Personalmente, no me gusta correr esa clase de riesgos si puedo evitarlo.

Tony no respondió, se limitó a dejar escapar un resoplido por la comisura de la boca, aunque de todas formas quedó bastante claro qué era lo que opinaba de la lógica de Fury. Bruce le dirigió una mirada de simpatía desde el otro lado de la sala, y Tony vio por el rabillo del ojo que Barton y Romanoff hacían lo mismo.

—Ésa es la razón por la que estamos hoy aquí—continuó Fury—. Para que algo así no vuelva a pasar. Los Vengadores son nuestro equipo de respuesta en situaciones extremas, y como tal, debe estar preparado. No puedo sacarme de la manga un numerito dramático como éste cada vez que tengamos un enemigo a las puertas y ustedes estén peleando por quién consigue el camarote con mejores vistas. Tienen que ser un equipo, y serlo desde ya.

—¿Y cómo sugiere que lo hagamos, señor? —intervino Steve, ligeramente desdeñoso—¿Organizamos una barbacoa este domingo? ¿Nos vamos todos juntos de vacaciones? No es tan sencillo crear esa clase de vínculos así como así, director Fury. La camaradería lleva tiempo y se forma en el campo de batalla, no se puede fabricar.

—Quizá no, Capitán, pero puede estar seguro de que vamos a intentarlo—replicó Fury. Después, levantando un poco más la voz, añadió—: Van a realizar un programa de “team building”, dirigido por el agente Coulson, empezando mañana mismo. 

El director hizo una pausa para dejar que la noticia se asentara entre su audiencia, o quizá para conseguir un efecto más teatral. Efectivamente, tras varios segundos de asombrado silencio, todas las voces se alzaron a la vez para protestar.

—¿Qué?

—No hablará en serio, ¿verdad?

—¿Está de coña, Fury?

—En Asgard, aquel que derrama su sangre a tu lado es tu hermano de armas, no necesitamos nada más.

—¿Qué es eso del “team building”?

Todas las miradas se volvieron a la vez hacia Steve Rogers, cuyos ojos inocentes danzaban de uno a otro de los presentes en busca de alguna aclaración. Al final, fue Tony el que asumió la tarea de responderle.

—Oh, es algo muy divertido, Capitán, te va a encantar—dijo, rezumando sarcasmo en cada palabra—. Fury nos quiere enviar al campo a jugar al paintball y contarnos cuentos de miedo alrededor de una hoguera. Seguro que eso nos servirá de mucho cuando nos tengamos que enfrentar al próximo supervillano con ganas de dominar el mundo.

—En realidad, señor Stark—repuso Fury, sin inmutarse—. Había confiado en que las jornadas pudiesen celebrarse aquí mismo. Me temo que el agente Coulson no está en condiciones de viajar en estos momentos.

—¿Aquí mismo, en Nueva York?

—Aquí mismo, en esta casa.

Tony estuvo a punto de atragantarse.

—¿En mi casa?—era curiosa la manera en que trabajaba su subconsciente: de pronto sí que era capaz de reclamar la casa como suya, quién sabía por qué—. Oh, genial. No, tranquilo, Fury, no hacía falta consultármelo con antelación ni nada de eso. De hecho, es todo un detalle que me lo haya dicho antes de dejarme las maletas de los aquí presentes en el vestíbulo y empezar a asignarles habitaciones usted mismo. Insisto, no tenía por qué molestarse.

—No ahueque tanto las plumas, Stark. Podría alojar a un colegio entero de primaria en esta casa y ni siquiera se cruzaría con ellos por los pasillos a menos que quisiera hacerlo. No trate de hacerme creer que le estoy causando molestias.

—Puntualicemos: ellos no me causan molestias. ¿Usted? Usted es un maldito grano en el culo, Fury. ¿De verdad pretende que le dedique ocho horas diarias de mi valioso tiempo, durante quién sabe cuántos días, a esta absurda idea suya?

—Serán cuatro horas diarias durante tres semanas, Stark. El agente Coulson aún está convaleciente, no debe cansarse demasiado.

—El agente Coulson debería estar de baja, para empezar.

—Técnicamente lo estoy, señor Stark—respondió Coulson—. Pero, para serle sincero, si tengo que quedarme un solo día más metido en la cama sin hacer nada, acabaré mordiendo las paredes. Esto es mejor.

—¿Mejor? —repitió Tony, arqueando las cejas con ironía—. Para usted, tal vez.

Sacudió la cabeza con aire resignado. ¿De qué serviría seguir protestando? Todo el mundo sabía que, al final, iba a acabar diciendo que sí.

 

*****

Las ocho y media de la mañana no era, ni remotamente, una hora decente para sentarse a practicar jueguecitos de campamento con un puñado de superhéroes.

Aunque, en realidad, a Tony tampoco le habría resultado más tolerable a las diez. O a las once. O a las tres de la tarde. Y presentía que no era el único, a juzgar por las caras de preferiría-estar-en-cualquier-otra-parte-ahora-mismo de sus compañeros. No podía culparles, él también habría preferido estar en otra parte. Concretamente, en la tranquila intimidad de su laboratorio, con Banner, AC/DC y el vibranium. Todo lo que un hombre podría necesitar para sentirse realizado.

—Vamos a empezar con algo sencillo, para ayudar a conocernos mejor—anunció Coulson, sentado a la cabecera de la mesa ovalada que presidía la sala de reuniones—. Cada uno de vosotros va a escribir, en esas cuartillas que tenéis delante, una anécdota de su juventud. Luego, las mezclaremos todas en esta pecera y las iremos sacando al azar, de una en una. Los demás tendrán que intentar adivinar a quién corresponde cada historia. ¿Alguna duda?

Tony puso los ojos en blanco, captando apenas la sonrisa cómplice que le dedicó Bruce, sentado a su lado. Todos ellos se pusieron manos a la obra con diversos grados de reticencia: desde la abierta hostilidad de Ojo de Halcón, que miraba la hoja de papel como si ésta le hubiera ofendido personalmente; hasta el entusiasmo de Thor, que escribía línea tras línea rápidamente, con la punta de la lengua asomando entre los dientes. Al final, cuando todos hubieron acabado, Coulson metió las papeletas, dobladas en cuatro, dentro del bol de cristal, removiéndolas con la mano. Sin mirar, escogió una de ellas.

—Vamos a ver qué tenemos aquí… —comenzó, desplegando la nota—. “Una vez, mi hermano me convenció de que si quería una montura digna de mí, debía poner mis ojos en un animal cuya doma presentase un auténtico reto, como los…”

Coulson se interrumpió bruscamente, tragando saliva y mirando a la concurrencia con expresión incómoda.

—“Como los inconquistables Tanngrisnir y Tanngnjóstr. No fue tarea fácil, por cierto, pero al final triunfé, dando una nueva prueba de mi fuerza, y también de mi atolondrada arrogancia juvenil. Así fue como acabé con dos cabras gigantes tirando de mi carro en lugar de un caballo, para mayor diversión de mis compatriotas y, sobre todo, de mi hermano”—terminó en un tono marcadamente plano.

—Vaya—respondió Natasha con frío sarcasmo, mientras Thor sonreía de oreja a oreja—. No tengo ni la más remota idea de a quién puede haberle pasado eso.

La sonrisa de Thor se volvió más satisfecha aún. Se irguió un poco en su asiento, tan orgulloso de sí mismo por su “sutileza” que Tony estuvo a punto de apiadarse de él. Clint, sin embargo, no fue tan magnánimo.

—Lo ha dicho en plan irónico, Thor. Por supuesto que todos sabemos que esa anécdota es tuya. Es dolorosamente obvio, como lo serán todas las demás—le echó una mirada cargada de intención a Coulson mientras hablaba—. No somos precisamente un grupo de gente corriente.

—Eso es lo de menos—se defendió Coulson, aunque sin demasiada pasión—. El objetivo del ejercicio no es adivinar, es dar pie a que contemos nuestras historias y escuchemos las de los demás. Se trata de conocernos todos un poco mejor. A ver, Thor, cuéntanos cómo conseguiste domar a esas…—se interrumpió, apretando los labios para ahogar una carcajada—. A esas cab…—las comisuras de la boca se le contraían espasmódicamente—. Esas cabras… 

Ya no pudo contener la risa ni un segundo más. No fue el único: los demás se unieron a él uno por uno, hasta que la sala entera vibró con un coro de carcajadas. Era un bonito sonido: relajado, alegre y lleno de camaradería. A Tony se le ocurrió que con aquello estaban consiguiendo más unidad en el equipo que con todos los ejercicios de Team Building del mundo.

Al menos, no se podría decir que habían perdido el tiempo en aquella sesión.

—Vale, vale, de acuerdo—suspiró Coulson, secándose la humedad del rabillo del ojo—. Supongo que hace falta darle un enfoque menos convencional a esto.

—¿Tú crees? —replicó Clint, con una sonrisa que le marcaba pequeñas arruguitas junto a los ojos y la boca.

—Pero eso significa que ya no me sirve de nada la mitad de lo que tenía preparado para hoy—le ignoró Coulson, echando un vistazo a sus notas— Hmm… ¿Qué tal si dedicáis el resto de la mañana a entrenar juntos en el gimnasio?

Ante eso, Tony tuvo que contenerse para no hacer un gesto de victoria con el brazo. Lo logró, pero a duras penas.

—Buena idea—respondió, levantándose de su silla antes que nadie.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Yo también.

—Es lo más sensato que he oído en toda la semana.

La sala se vació tan rápido como si se hubiera declarado un incendio, dejando a Coulson solo con sus carpetas, mirando hacia la puerta con expresión perpleja.

—¿Crees que se habrá sentido ofendido por habernos escapado así? —comentó Bruce mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

—¿Ofendido? —le respondió Tony—. No, no lo creo. En fin, es Coulson. Estoy casi seguro de que en S.H.I.E.L.D. les dan un entrenamiento especial para aprender a no alterarse por nada. Además, apuesto algo a que lo comprende. Zurrarse en el gimnasio siempre está por encima de sentarnos a hablar de nuestras vidas, está en el decálogo del superhéroe.

—El decálogo del superhéroe, ¿eh? —repitió Bruce con una sonrisa torcida.

—Claro, ¿no te lo has leído?—. Tony le guiñó un ojo, sintiendo que el día comenzaba a mejorar espectacularmente.

 

*****

 

Lo mejor del horario restringido era que les dejaba las tardes libres.

A Tony y a Bruce les faltó tiempo para regresar al laboratorio en cuanto terminaron de almorzar, los dedos casi cosquilleándoles de impaciencia. Tony llegó incluso a acariciar suavemente el costado de su monitor, murmurándole cuánto le había echado de menos, mientras Bruce le dedicaba una mirada sardónica.

Tres horas de intenso trabajo más tarde, sin embargo, los números y símbolos empezaban a mezclarse ante sus ojos en la pantalla. Tony se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, apretando los párpados con fuerza. Al volver a abrir los ojos, a pesar de ello, las cifras seguían bailando.

—Bruce, creo que necesito un café.

—¿Mmm?

—Café. En la cocina. Preferiblemente cerca de una ventana abierta por la que entre algo de aire fresco.

Bruce le miró con aire despistado, sacándose el bolígrafo que tenía sujeto entre los dientes. No parecía haber escuchado una sola palabra.

—¿Qué has dicho del café?

—Seguramente lo recuerdas: color oscuro, huele de maravilla, se toma caliente y hay quien le añade leche, aunque no sé para qué. ¿Te suena?

—Eh…

—Ya sé que hace siglos que no lo pruebas, pero es imposible que se te haya olvidado ese olor.

—Te está haciendo falta un descanso, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

—Por el parloteo sin sentido—sonrió Bruce con indulgencia.

—Maldita sea, y yo que creía que lo estaba disimulando perfectamente. Muy agudo, doctor Banner. ¿Me acompañas?

Salieron del laboratorio, estirando discretamente los músculos al caminar. Resultaba un alivio mover las piernas de nuevo, descansar la vista y relajar el cerebro con algo de charla insustancial, por lo que se tomaron el recorrido con calma.

Iban hablando de la India, compartiendo historias de sus respectivos—y completamente diferentes—viajes allí, cuando cruzaron por delante del salón audiovisual. De pronto, Tony se detuvo en seco en mitad del pasillo. Retrocedió tres o cuatro pasos caminando de espaldas, despacio, hasta volver a situarse en el hueco de la puerta que acababan de pasar de largo. Bruce tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba hablando solo, y entonces se volvió para ver a Tony parado en el dintel, mirando hacia el interior de la sala con cara de asombro.

—¿Tony? ¿Qué ocurre?

Sin mirarle, Tony le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. Tras un breve momento de vacilación, Bruce desanduvo el camino hasta él.

Lo que ambos vieron desde su posición en la entrada fue un par de cabezas rubias asomando por encima del respaldo del sofá, una de pelo corto y bien peinado, y otra con largos mechones desordenados. Los dueños de ambas cabezas parecían absolutamente hipnotizados por la pantalla del televisor que tenían delante, en la que se veía a un chaval con mucho pelo y ojos amarillos aullando con entusiasmo.

—¿Qué diablos estáis haciendo? —dijo Tony, entrando en el salón seguido de cerca por Bruce.

Steve y Thor se giraron hacia ellos, dándoles la bienvenida con una tímida sonrisa. Por la expresión de sus rostros, parecía como si Tony les hubiera pillado con la mano en el tarro de las galletas.

—Ver la tele—contestó Steve inocentemente—. No hay otra cosa que hacer.

—¿Por qué te sorprende? Creía que ver televisión era un pasatiempo habitual en Midgard.

—Oh, sí, lo es—le aseguró Tony, gesticulando con las manos—. Lo que quiero decir es, ¿qué pasó, os pusisteis a hacer zapping y acabasteis por casualidad en… la MTV? —terminó, entrecerrando los ojos para escudriñar el logotipo de la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla.

Steve miraba del televisor a Tony y de Tony al televisor, empezando a ruborizarse.

—Lo estaba viendo Coulson—se defendió, señalando con el dedo hacia el sillón orejero. Efectivamente, el agente estaba apoltronado allí, sonriendo hacia Tony y Bruce con una mano levantada a modo de saludo.

—No me mire así, Stark. Estar convaleciente te deja con demasiado tiempo libre y muy pocas opciones para llenarlo.

—Os ruego un poco de silencio ahora, por favor, amigos míos—pidió Thor, inclinándose hacia delante en su asiento—. Quiero oír esta parte.

Todos volvieron la vista hacia la pantalla, que en ese momento mostraba a dos chicas en un instituto, muy guapas, una pelirroja y otra de cabello castaño.

—La joven Lydia es extremadamente inteligente—casi suspiró Thor, señalando a la del pelo cobrizo—. Me recuerda mucho a Jane Foster.

—Personalmente, prefiero a Allison—opinó Steve, mirando a la otra chica con aire soñador—. Es valiente y tiene carácter, no le aguanta tonterías a nadie. Igual que Peggy—terminó, con un notorio timbre de nostalgia en la voz.

Tony parpadeó incrédulo un par de veces. Miró a Bruce, después a Coulson, pero ninguno de los dos parecía tener una respuesta para él, así que por último regresó a los dos que estaban sentados en el sofá.

—A ver si lo he entendido. ¿Me estáis diciendo que tú, el abuelete de noventa años, y tú, el semidiós de no sé cuántos milenios, estáis ahí sentados babeando por dos personajes de ficción adolescentes porque os recuerdan a vuestras… ¿cómo las llamo? ¿Casi novias?

—Dicho así suena mucho más espeluznante de lo que es en realidad—comentó Bruce—. Gracias por la imagen mental, Tony.

—De nada.

—No será por que yo no haya insistido, que conste—intevino Coulson—. Todo el mundo sabe que la que está realmente buena en esta serie es la madre de Scott.

Lo único que faltó para completar el silencio que siguió fue que se hubiera escuchado cantar a un grillo.

—Muy bien, está decidido: necesitáis un hobby. Los tres. Por cierto, ¿dónde están Legolas y Mara Jade?

La única respuesta que recibió fue el parpadeo desconcertado de dos pares de ojos azules.

—¿Quién?

—Barton y Romanoff—aclaró Tony, con un suspiro de exasperación.

—Oh, ellos. Ni idea—contestó Steve—. Desaparecieron poco después de lo hicierais vosotros dos, y no les hemos vuelto a ver desde entonces. Y no, no quiero saber qué están haciendo, por si te lo estabas preguntando.

Tony respondió con un bufido despectivo.

—Por favor. Como si fuese un misterio. No pongas esa cara, Thor, seguro que tú también has celebrado unas cuantas victorias en tus tiempos, y no me estoy refiriendo precisamente al banquete de después de la batalla. O bueno, puede que sí, según se mire. En fin, volviendo al tema de buscaros una ocupación para las tardes, ¿no se os ocurre nada mejor para pasar el rato? No sé, a ver… Podríais salir a dar una vuelta de vez en cuando. Ir a ligar. ¿Dos chicarrones guapos como vosotros, que además han aparecido en todos los noticieros del país salvando Manhattan? Las mujeres se os rifarían, os lo digo yo.

Tanto Thor como Steve le miraron con sendas expresiones de horror.

—Eh, no pongáis esa cara de espanto. Tu adorada está al otro lado del país y la tuya en el geriátrico, ¿qué daño vais a hacer por divertiros un poco?—se defendió Tony, sin ningún éxito— ¿No? Está bien, de acuerdo, entonces…¿Qué tal hacer un poco de turismo?

—¿Turismo? —repitieron los dos a la vez, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es buena idea—comentó Bruce.

—Claro que es buena idea, se me ha ocurrido a mí—le interrumpió Tony, ganándose una mirada de soslayo no exenta de humor por parte de Banner.

—Es mucho mejor que tu otra idea—continuó éste, recalcando lo de “mucho”—. Thor no conoce Nueva York, y Steve necesita seriamente redescubrirla. Podríais dedicaros a explorarla juntos.

—Es una de las ciudades con mayor oferta de ocio del mundo—le apoyó Tony, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Museos, teatros, deportes… No os podéis aburrir. Aunque eso sí, primero a Thor tendremos que comprarle algo de ropa.

Thor y Steve se miraron con aire de duda, manteniendo una especie de diálogo silencioso que acabó en un doble encogimiento de hombros y algún tipo de acuerdo.

—Está bien—dijo Rogers—. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

—Le pediré a Jarvis que os busque información, horarios y todo eso. Y que le haga un escaneo corporal a Thor para tomarle las medidas, ya de paso. Él se encargará de todo. Lo siento, Coulson, supongo que usted no va a poder apuntarse.

—No se preocupe por mí, Stark—contestó—. Yo seguiré con Teen Wolf.

—¿Nos grabarás los capítulos? —le pidió Thor, haciendo que Tony pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Hecho.

 

*****

 

Los días empezaron a sucederse con rapidez una vez que cayeron en una especie de rutina. Las cuatro horas que, en teoría, tenían que dedicar por la mañana a los juegos y las charlas, acabaron quedándose en dos cuando resultó evidente que Coulson no tenía fuerzas para aguantar más que eso. Las otras dos horas las dedicaban al entrenamiento físico, para satisfacción de todos.

El ring era lo más solicitado del gimnasio, excepto por Bruce, que solía irse a un rincón con su esterilla a practicar yoga. A veces Steve también entrenaba por libre, sobre todo desde que Tony encontró un proveedor de sacos de boxeo que podía servirles diariamente.

El que más se aburría era Thor. Había probado con las pesas en un principio, pero ni juntándolas todas representaban un reto para él. Tony consideró la posibilidad de fabricarle unas de un material más denso, pero lo descartó porque no había soportes lo bastante fuertes para colgarlas de la pared y dejarlas en el suelo tampoco era buena idea, teniendo en cuenta que lo que había debajo del gimnasio era el garaje. Tony le tenía cierto cariño a sus coches, la verdad.

Una vez, Bruce intentó enseñarle yoga a Thor. Sólo una. Hasta el día de hoy, todos los implicados prefieren no hablar de ello.

En consecuencia, el ring era prácticamente la única opción de entrenamiento para el asgardiano. Era una suerte que supiera contener su fuerza tan bien, o de lo contrario habría sido bastante difícil encontrarle un oponente voluntario. Sobre todo porque Hulk estaba descartado, por prohibición expresa de la compañía de seguros.

Clint y Natasha eran los que ocupaban el ring esta vez, mientras Tony, Steve y Thor observaban la pelea desde el perímetro, acodados sobre las cuerdas. Coulson estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de cuero de la zona de descanso, hojeando una revista, mientras Bruce se dedicaba a lo suyo en el tatami, un poco apartado del resto.

—¿No estáis hartos de pelear siempre el uno con el otro?—comentó Tony. En realidad no siempre practicaban juntos; de hecho, Natasha ya les había zurrado a todos ellos, por turnos y a veces de dos en dos. Pero sí que era cierto que Clint era su oponente favorito. Verles pelear era como contemplar un espectáculo de ballet perfectamente coreografiado y ejecutado. De todas formas, Tony lo decía más por fastidiarles que por otra cosa.

—Nunca me canso de patearle a Barton ese culo tan bonito que tiene—respondió Natasha, sin alterarse un ápice. Clint contestó con una risotada, la guardia alta y caminando en círculos alrededor de ella.

Nat atacó primero. Algo sencillo, un golpe directo con la derecha, sin molestarse en esconder sus intenciones, tanteando el terreno. Clint la esquivó con facilidad, simplemente fintando con la cabeza, y contraatacó con un izquierdazo dirigido al estómago de la mujer, que ella bloqueó sin problemas.

A partir de ahí, fue como si hubieran dado una señal que sólo ellos dos podían oír. Se lanzaron el uno a por el otro con lo mejor que tenían: patadas, piruetas, golpes con el puño, con la mano abierta, con los dedos… Sus movimientos fluían con naturalidad, como si no les costara ningún esfuerzo hacerlos. Hasta sonreían, mirándose a los ojos como si fueran dos depredadores.

Tan sólo sus respiraciones agitadas y los ocasionales gruñidos cuando un puño conectaba con un torso desmentían esa impresión. Sonidos que, dicho sea de paso, casi parecían más propios de otro tipo de esfuerzo muy distinto.

De hecho, si hubiera cerrado los ojos, Tony habría podido creer que estaba escuchando una porno.

Maldita sea, aquello no era un combate, era juego previo puro y duro. La expresión que lucían sus rostros podrían haberla tenido exactamente igual si se hubieran estado dando caza el uno al otro alrededor de una cama, mientras se iban desprendiendo de la ropa poco a poco. Tony habría mentido si hubiera dicho que no estaba empezando a excitarse con aquel espectáculo. Y no era el único, a juzgar por el modo en que Thor y Steve no paraban de cambiar de postura, como si les picara algo.

Natasha dio un salto espectacular, rodeando con sus muslos el cuello de Barton, y con el mismo impulso le tiró al suelo, quedando sentada encima de su pecho. Todavía le apretaba el cuello con las piernas, no lo bastante fuerte como para impedirle respirar, pero transmitiendo un mensaje muy claro de que podía hacerlo, si quería. Clint se rindió y ella aflojó la presión de sus muslos, aunque no se levantó inmediatamente. Durante unos cuantos segundos se limitaron a mirarse a los ojos, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Se oyeron disimulados suspiros de alivio cuando, por fin, dieron el asalto por terminado. Lo peor fue que tanto Barton como Romanoff salieron del ring con su compostura perfectamente intacta, como si no hubieran estado comiéndose con los ojos mientras se liaban a tortas, apenas diez segundos antes. Se situaron uno a cada lado de Thor en el perímetro del ring, mientras éste miraba obstinadamente hacia delante y Steve se apartaba con rapidez de su camino para entrar al cuadrilátero, con las mejillas arreboladas a pesar de que aún no había empezado a ejercitarse.

—Stark, nos toca—dijo el Capitán.

Tony, desde luego, no iba a esperar a que se lo repitieran. Cualquier excusa le parecía buena en ese momento para liberar un poco de energía y, ya de paso, poner un poco de distancia entre él y la visión de una agente Romanoff sudorosa bebiendo agua de su botella. Incluso la posibilidad de ser machacado de manera humillante por Steve (posibilidad nada remota, a juzgar por los resultados anteriores de sus encuentros) era mejor que aquella tensión.

Se introdujo entre las cuerdas mientras se ajustaba los guantes de boxeo, colocándose el protector dental a continuación.

—Eftoy lifto—farfulló, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras daba unos cuantos saltitos para calentar.

Justo entonces su mirada recayó sobre la figura de Bruce, por encima del hombro de Steve. Vestido con un fino pantalón blanco de algodón y una camiseta del mismo color, Banner estaba arrodillado en el suelo con el trasero sobre los talones y la cara prácticamente pegada a la lona, hecho un ovillo. Alargó los brazos hacia delante todo lo que pudo y entonces, lentamente, fue desplegando su cuerpo sobre el suelo, rozando la esterilla con la nariz, hasta que quedó estirado bocabajo con los codos flexionados. En el mismo fluido movimiento, estiró los brazos para elevar su torso, arqueando la espalda como una cobra a punto de atacar.

Por algún motivo, Tony se quedó sin respiración incluso antes de que el puño del Capitán América conectara con su rostro, mandándole a la lona con un pitido en los oídos y estrellitas blancas bailándole delante de los ojos.

Al principio, Tony no pudo oír nada aparte del retumbar de su propia sangre bombeando. Después, cuando sus sentidos empezaron a aclararse un poco, fue tomando conciencia del revuelo de voces a su alrededor, a cual más nerviosa.

—Por el amor de Dios, Tony, dijiste que estabas listo. ¿Cómo es que no has bloqueado eso?

—Dejadle un poco de aire, por favor.

—Capitán, espero sinceramente que no te hayas cargado a Iron Man. A Fury no le iba a hacer ni pizca de gracia.

—Cállate, Barton.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse rodeado por un coro de rostros ansiosos. Steve parecía ser el que peor lo llevaba, porque su cara no sólo reflejaba preocupación, sino también culpabilidad. Tony intentó hacer algún tipo de gesto para decirle que no se agobiara, que aquello no tenía importancia, aunque apenas pudo reunir suficiente coordinación muscular para levantar la mano a dos centímetros de la lona. Tampoco podía hablar bien, con el protector aún metido en la boca.

Sintió unos dedos encallecidos palpándole suavemente la mandíbula y los pómulos, en busca de huesos rotos. Instintivamente volvió la cabeza hacia esas manos cálidas, para toparse con el atento rostro de Bruce muy cerca del suyo, observándole con una expresión de urgencia en sus ojos marrones. El sudor le humedecía ligeramente el pelo, ribeteando de rizos su frente y sus sienes, y se le veía un poco acalorado, tanto por el ejercicio como por el susto.

Dios, estaba para comérselo.

Tony casi se atragantó con el protector dental. Se incorporó de sopetón, maldiciendo al instante sus impulsos reflejos cuando una nueva oleada de mareo volvió a tumbarle. Bruce le sujetó por la nuca, usando la otra mano para sacarle el protector de la boca.

—Eh, eh, despacio—le dijo—. ¿Qué ha sido? ¿Te duele ahí cuando te toco?

—No, no—balbuceó, intentando disimular—. No me duele tanto. Es que… he tenido la sensación de que me caía, y me he sobresaltado.

Bruce frunció el ceño, preocupado.

—Eso puede ser un indicio de que has estado a punto de perder el conocimiento—murmuró, como si pensara en voz alta—. No me gusta. Quédate quieto y déjame comprobar si tienes conmoción cerebral, ¿de acuerdo?

—D-de acuerdo.

—Santo cielo, tienes el pulso desbocado.

“Y tú no estás ayudando” pensó Tony, en medio de un creciente ataque de pánico. “Joder. Joder, joder, joder, ¿qué diablos…? ¿De dónde coño ha salido eso? ¿Tan fuerte me ha dado Steve en la cabeza?”

Lo único que Tony sabía, mientras soportaba estoicamente el resto de la exploración, era que cada vez hacía más calor allí. Sentía algo parecido a las náuseas, pero estaba seguro de que eso no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el golpe. Más bien con las manos hábiles y cuidadosas de Bruce sobre su rostro, con su olor—¿y cómo demonios podía oler tan bien en el gimnasio?—y con su proximidad en general.

—Creo que está todo en orden—declaró Banner al final.

“Y una mierda en orden. Está todo al revés. Completa y absolutamente fuera de lugar”.

—De todas formas, no intentes moverte aún. Descansa un poco—levantó la mirada y alguien le tendió una toalla, que Bruce dobló antes de colocarla bajo la cabeza de Tony a modo de almohada—. Me quedaré contigo, si quieres. Cualquier cosa que notes, si el mareo empeora, o si sientes ganas de vomitar, avísame inmediatamente, ¿vale?

Tony emitió un sonido estrangulado que podría haber sido un asentimiento tanto como cualquier otra cosa. No se fiaba demasiado de su propia voz en ese momento.

 

*****

 

Tenía que haber una explicación lógica para aquello.

De pie bajo el chorro de la ducha, Tony apoyó las manos en la pared y dejó que el agua le corriera por la espalda, pensando frenéticamente. Él era un científico, podía resolverlo. Podía desmenuzar los hechos hasta descomponerlos en una serie de relaciones causa-efecto, despejar la ecuación y alinear sus variables en orden, para que tuvieran sentido.

Hablando en plata: lo que había pasado era que ver a Clint y a Natasha dándose amor del duro en público le había puesto cachondo. Eso, y que seguramente llevaba algo más de testosterona en sangre de lo habitual, gracias a la inminente pelea con Steve. Ya está, así de simple. Era un hombre, podía tener ese tipo de reacciones de troglodita de vez en cuando. En esas circunstancias, no tenía nada de raro que la visión de Bruce arrastrando sinuosamente su cuerpo por el suelo le hubiera afectado de forma un tanto inusual. Se había tratado de una sucesión fortuita e inoportuna de los acontecimientos, nada más.

A lo mejor lo que le ocurría era que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin acostarse con una mujer; no había habido nadie desde que Pepper le dejó. De acuerdo, tampoco es que hiciera mucho tiempo de eso, pero se suponía que un hombre tenía derecho al menos a uno o dos polvos por despecho en la primera quincena. 

Lo cierto era que no le había apetecido volver a las andadas. La idea de regresar al rollo de una noche con cualquier jovencita ansiosa por conseguir que la fotografiaran cogida de su brazo le hacía sentirse tremendamente cansado. Viejo, incluso. El sexo sin sentido había perdido su atractivo para él. Demonios, ¿quién querría ir a tomarse una hamburguesa al McDonald’s después de haberse acostumbrado a cenar ternera irlandesa cada noche?

El problema era que, de momento, no había ni ternera ni hamburguesa para él. Aun así, dos semanas de sequía tampoco tendrían que haberle afectado tanto. Pero, por lo visto, tenía tanta hambre que estaba empezando a considerar pasarse al pescado.

Aunque, en fin, el pescado no tenía nada de malo, en realidad. La mayoría de los expertos habrían dicho que en una dieta equilibrada tenía que haber de todo, y tampoco sería la primera vez que Tony lo probara.

Eh, mucha gente experimentaba un poco de joven, no tenía nada de particular.

Pero no, Bruce no podía ser esa clase de experimento. Él estaba fuera de límites. Daba igual que tuviese una manera de sonreír que le iluminaba todo el rostro, o un sentido del humor lo bastante rápido como para seguirle el ritmo al de Tony, o que se moviera con la precisión y elegancia de alguien que ha aprendido a controlar cada músculo de su cuerpo. Felino, sinuoso, como cuando se estaba deslizando por el suelo del gimnasio: arqueando la espalda y levantando el trasero en el aire; estirándose luego lentamente bocabajo, subiendo el torso mientras los músculos de sus brazos se flexionaban para soportar su peso.

Justo entonces se le ocurrió que quizá no había sido tan buena idea pensar en Bruce de ese modo mientras se enjabonaba con las manos. En fin, a cierta parte de su cuerpo le parecía una idea espléndida, pero en realidad era una mala idea. Mala, mala idea.

Apartó las manos de su propia piel como si estuviera electrificada, devolviéndolas a la pared. Dejó que el agua le enjuagara, repitiéndose una y otra vez que aquello era sólo un efecto residual de una descarga de hormonas intempestiva, y que pronto desaparecería.

Tenía que ser así, porque Tony no podía permitirse el lujo de encapricharse de Bruce.

Que se tratase de un hombre era lo que menos le preocupaba. Cierto, Tony se había considerado cien por cien hetero desde que tuvo edad suficiente para entender lo que era eso, sobre todo a raíz de los desastrosos resultados de sus escasas incursiones adolescentes en terreno contrario. Pero si a los cuarenta y tantos iba a descubrir que definitivamente era bisexual… Bueno, tampoco tenía nada de malo. No iba a perder el sueño por eso, desde luego.

No, el verdadero problema era que Bruce era su amigo, su colega de profesión, su compañero de equipo. Introducir el sexo en la fórmula podría arruinarlo todo, tanto si llegaban a la cama como si la cosa se quedaba en un montón de miradas anhelantes y un dolor considerable en las pelotas. Bruce era un tío genial, que para colmo ya había sufrido más que suficiente. No necesitaba a alguien como Tony enredándole la vida todavía más.

Tony salió de la ducha y empezó a secarse, rumiando los mismos pensamientos una y otra vez. Por alguna razón, se sentía cada vez más desanimado, cuando lo lógico habría sido esperar todo lo contrario. Para cualquier persona en su sano juicio, encontrar una explicación racional al absurdo calentón que acababa de darle con uno de sus mejores amigos tendría que haber sido motivo de alivio. Sin embargo, el subconsciente de Tony parecía haber decidido comportarse como un adolescente cabezota al que, cuanto más le niegas algo por su propio bien, más lo desea.

Muchos habrían dicho que el subconsciente de Tony Stark era un adolescente cabezota por defecto, así que no tendría que haberse sorprendido.

Llamaron a su puerta cuando estaba terminando de vestirse para bajar a almorzar. Al abrir, se encontró con Bruce al otro lado, recién duchado, con el cabello aún húmedo, vestido con unos vaqueros viejos, una camisa negra con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos y unas zapatillas deportivas.

El estómago se le cayó directamente a los pies.

—Quería asegurarme de que sigues bien—dijo Banner a modo de saludo, sonriendo tímidamente—. ¿Has sentido mareo o náuseas mientras te duchabas? ¿Algún otro síntoma preocupante?

“Si yo te contara”.

—No, nada—respondió Tony, forzando una sonrisa—. Estoy más sano que una pera.

Bruce asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho.

—Estupendo. ¿Bajamos al comedor? Creo que los otros ya nos están esperando.

—Después de usted, doctor Banner—dijo Tony, haciendo un gesto de cortesía con la mano en dirección al pasillo.

Dejó que Bruce se adelantara un par de pasos, tomándose un momento para cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio. Respiró hondo, para calmar sus nervios y darse fuerzas. “Un efecto residual”, se repitió mentalmente. “Totalmente pasajero. Dentro de una semana ni siquiera te acordarás de esta estupidez”.


	3. Capítulo 3

La teoría del efecto pasajero se vino abajo por sí sola al cabo de diez días, que fue exactamente el tiempo que Tony consiguió mantener su estado de negación. Concretamente, duró hasta que el general Ross tuvo la brillante idea de presentarse en la mansión Stark para hablar con Bruce.

Cuando Jarvis anunció al visitante, los dos científicos intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad por encima del espectrómetro de masas. Después de haberle arruinado la vida a Bruce, figurada y literalmente, ni siquiera un cabeza de tronco como Ross podía tener la desfachatez de creer que sería bienvenido allí.

—¿Quieres que le eche de mi casa? —ofreció Tony. Bruce negó con la cabeza.

—No le tengo miedo a Ross.

—Lo sé, pero no tienes por qué aguantar su mierda.

—No va a decirme nada que yo no haya oído antes, Tony. Déjalo, cuanto antes venga, antes se irá.

Se le veía tranquilo, indiferente incluso. Ni le temblaba la voz ni tenía la mirada huidiza. Tony acabó convenciéndose de que realmente lo tenía todo controlado, así que ordenó a Jarvis que le indicara a Ross el camino para llegar hasta el laboratorio.

—Por si acaso, mejor guardemos todo esto—dijo, mientras se aseguraba de ocultar cualquier rastro de su investigación que estuviera a la vista. Nunca se podía ser demasiado precavido con aquel viejo zorro.

Bruce acababa de dejar en blanco la última pantalla de ordenador cuando el general entró en el laboratorio. Estaba más viejo que la última vez que Tony le había visto. Ahora, no sólo su pelo estaba completamente blanco, sino también su bigote, y había más arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y su boca. Lo que no había disminuido ni un ápice era su porte arrogante, como si tuviera más derecho a pisar el suelo que los demás.

—General Ross, no sé si es usted muy valiente o muy idiota por venir aquí—le saludó Tony, sintiendo que la cara de engreída satisfacción con que el general miraba hacia Bruce le hacía hervir la sangre—. No, espere, sí que lo sé: definitivamente, idiota.

—Es bueno saber que no ha perdido usted su encanto, Stark— contestó Ross con desgana—. Hola, Banner.

Bruce le correspondió con una seca inclinación de cabeza, firme y sin apartar la mirada.

—Esperaba que pudiéramos hablar un momento a solas—añadió el general, puntualizando el “a solas”.

—No veo la necesidad de ofender al señor Stark en su propia casa pidiéndole que se marche—respondió Bruce—¿Qué quiere, Ross?

—Directo al grano, ¿eh? —contestó el general, arqueando una ceja—. Está bien, como prefieras. 

Ross se sacó la gorra de plato de debajo del brazo, para dejarla sobre el único trozo de mesa despejado que pudo encontrar. Se tomó su tiempo, como si se complaciera en recalcarle a Bruce que iba a llevar aquella conversación al ritmo que a él le diera la gana, y no al que Banner quisiera imponer. Tony sabía que Bruce era demasiado listo para dejarse manipular por trucos baratos de psicología del poder; a pesar de ello, el deseo de echar de allí a patadas a ese carcamal presuntuoso era cada vez más fuerte.

—Leí el informe de lo que ocurrió aquí hace un mes. Y también lo vi en las noticias—dijo Ross por fin—. Todo es distinto ahora, ¿verdad? Te transformas a voluntad, mantienes el control mientras eres esa cosa verde… Yo diría que lo tienes dominado. Eso significa que ahora es el momento, Bruce: quiero que trabajes para mí.

Bruce soltó un bufido incrédulo, sonriendo con ironía.

—Ya, claro, porque salió tan bien la última vez que intentó obligarme…

—Más bien confiaba en poder convencerte. Nadie quiere volver a pasar por aquello.

—En ese caso, le sugiero que me deje en paz. Además, ya tengo un empleo.

Ross soltó un bufido despectivo.

—¿Con S.H.I.E.L.D.? —se burló—. Lo único que Fury quiere de ti es mantenerte domado y poder usarte como cauterizador cuando las cosas se pongan feas de verdad. Tú eres su misil nuclear, Banner, nada más. Yo te daría la oportunidad de hacer algo realmente importante, de marcar la diferencia.

Bruce esbozó una sonrisa que no tenía nada de alegre, mirando a Tony de reojo.

—Ya me imagino cómo lo haría, general, y no me interesa ser su arma de ataque preventivo. No va a enviarme a arrasar aldeas en Oriente Medio sólo porque haya oído el rumor de que hay un terrorista allí escondido. La respuesta sigue siendo no.

—Piensa en la cantidad de vidas americanas que podrías salvar. ¿Le darías la espalda a la posibilidad de servir a tu país?

Tony apretó los puños, haciendo un esfuerzo por contenerse. Intervenir en la conversación no le haría ningún favor a Bruce, puesto que le haría parecer débil y Ross, sin lugar a dudas, lo usaría en su contra. Pero estaba harto de fantoches como aquel, capaces de justificar el asesinato de inocentes disfrazándolo de patriotismo, siempre y cuando esos inocentes tuvieran el color adecuado. Los hombres como Ross eran los que le habían hecho abandonar el negocio de las armas.

—Créame, general—le contestó Bruce con suavidad—. El mayor servicio que le puedo prestar a mi país es mantenerme tan alejado de usted como sea posible.

Le dio la espalda y se puso a ordenar sus notas, claramente dando por terminada la conversación. El general, sin embargo, todavía tenía un as en la manga.

—Podría decirte dónde está Betty.

La habitación quedó en un silencio tan gélido que incluso Tony sintió frío. Bruce se volvió muy despacio, su rostro contorsionado en una mezcla de indignación e incredulidad.

—¿Qué está diciendo?

—Betty cree que hizo un gran trabajo desapareciendo del mapa, igual que tú, pero se trata de mi hija. De ningún modo iba a perderle la pista. Si colaboras, podría decirte dónde encontrarla.

—¿Me está ofreciendo a su propia hija como soborno?

Algo en el timbre de su voz hizo saltar todas las alarmas en el cerebro de Tony. Bruce respiraba de manera errática, con inspiraciones cada vez más profundas y furiosas. Inconscientemente, Tony dio un paso hacia él.

—Yo no lo llamaría así. Como mucho, es un incentivo—terció Ross, que aún no se había dado cuenta de que estaba sentado sobre una bomba de relojería—. Lo que ocurra después será decisión de Betty.

—¿¡Y no se le ha ocurrido pensar que tal vez ella ya tomó una decisión?! ¿¡Que probablemente se marchó porque no quiere que yo la enc…?! ¡Aaah!

Se encorvó hacia delante con un violento espasmo, apoyándose en la mesa de trabajo para evitar doblarse en dos.

—¿Bruce…? —susurró Tony, acudiendo inmediatamente junto a él y sujetándole por los hombros con ambas manos. Banner resoplaba y gruñía de dolor, los párpados cerrados con fuerza, haciendo un titánico esfuerzo por controlarse. Tony se volvió hacia el general con un gesto impaciente.

—¡Lárguese de aquí, Ross!

—No vas a asustarme con fuegos artificiales, Banner—replicó el general, frunciendo el ceño con una desagradable mueca—. Sé que, aunque te transformes, eres perfectamente consciente de lo que haces.

Tony le dirigió una mirada cargada con todo el odio que le inspiraba en ese momento, sin tratar de disimular ni un ápice.

—Eso es precisamente lo que debería darle miedo, imbécil—espetó. 

Le dio la espalda, sin preocuparse de comprobar si se marchaba o no. Escuchó el sonido de pisadas apresuradas alejándose, aunque apenas les prestó atención. Tenía algo mucho más importante entre manos. Literalmente.

Bruce seguía luchando contra la transformación, con una mano abierta sobre su propio pecho y la otra agarrada al borde de la mesa, con los dedos tan crispados que estaba empezando a astillar la superficie.

—Vete tú también, Tony —pidió, con un jadeo apremiante.

—No.

—¡Tony!

—Puedes pararlo, Bruce. Sé que puedes.

—¡Maldita sea, Tony! ¡Por favor!

Se soltó de sus manos con una tremenda sacudida. El impulso le hizo dar con el hombro contra la pared, descoordinado y fuera de control. Sin querer, volcó un microscopio electrónico que tenía pinta de ser escandalosamente caro, haciéndolo añicos.

—Al menos ponte el traje—le rogó, y Tony comprobó con espanto que la voz de Bruce sonaba más grave, distorsionada.

—No—repitió, con más firmeza que antes—. No lo necesito.

Fue hasta él en dos zancadas, rodeándole con sus brazos desde atrás. Durante un segundo pareció que Bruce se soltaría, pero Tony aguantó el tirón enlazando sus dedos por delante del pecho de su amigo. Banner se agarró a los antebrazos de Tony con tanta fuerza que éste temió oír el crujido de sus huesos en cualquier momento.

Bruce se debatía como una fiera recién capturada, emitiendo unos angustiosos gañidos que daban testimonio del dolor al que le estaban sometiendo sus músculos y huesos, en su empeño por desgarrarse y crecer. Un nuevo espasmo los lanzó a los dos contra la pared, dejando a Tony momentáneamente sin respiración. Aun así no aflojó su abrazo, y al cabo de unos segundos las violentas contracciones musculares empezaron a perder intensidad, gradualmente, con agónica lentitud.

Poco a poco, los rugidos desgarradores se fueron transformando en gruñidos lastimeros, mientras su respiración se iba espaciando y ralentizando. Sus manos, sin embargo, no dejaron de aferrarse a los antebrazos de Tony como si ésa fuera su ancla con el mundo real.

Todavía sobrecogido y con el corazón latiéndole desbocado, Tony apoyó la espalda contra la pared y se fue dejando resbalar por ella, arrastrando a Bruce consigo hasta que los dos quedaron sentados en el suelo, hechos un ovillo entre fragmentos de cristal y equipamiento de investigación más o menos arruinado. Ninguno parecía tener prisa por deshacer el abrazo, reconfortándose mutuamente en el contacto físico donde no había palabras que sirvieran de nada. Tony ajustó la posición de sus piernas para dejarle espacio a Bruce entre ellas, y éste se acurrucó contra su pecho sin pudor alguno, dejando caer la cabeza sobre su hombro y aflojando un poco la presión sobre sus antebrazos, aunque sin soltarlos.

—No vuelvas a cometer una estupidez como ésta nunca más—susurró Bruce al cabo de un rato, con la voz ronca y un poco temblorosa.

—¿De qué hablas? Soy un genio, yo no cometo estupideces.

—Eres un idiota brillante, pero sigues siendo un idiota, Tony. No deberías haber corrido un riesgo tan grande.

—No he corrido ningún riesgo—murmuró.

—Lo que acabo de decir. Idiota.

Tony sonrió de medio lado, apoyando la barbilla en la coronilla de Bruce. El cuerpo de Banner despedía calor como si fuera un reactor nuclear, liberando poco a poco la energía consumida durante el incidente. Debería haber resultado incómodo, pero para Tony sólo era un recordatorio del tremendo poder al que Bruce acababa de vencer; del potencial destructivo que, día a día, mantenía bajo un férreo control, haciendo que pareciese fácil lo que era, en realidad, una verdadera hazaña.

—Tu metabolismo se dispara cuando te transformas, ¿no? —comentó. Era un científico, antes que nada.

—No te haces una idea—respondió Bruce.

—Por eso luego, cuando vuelves a tu estado normal, estás tan agotado que apenas puedes mantenerte en pie. Y tan hambriento—reflexionó Tony, pensando en la visita al local de shawarma después de la batalla con los chitauri.

Banner respondió con un sonido indefinido de asentimiento. Entonces se estremeció levemente, sus manos aferrándose de nuevo con fuerza a los brazos que le rodeaban. Probablemente habría marcas de dedos en su piel al día siguiente, aunque a Tony le daba igual. Si eso era lo que Bruce necesitaba para sentirse seguro, eso le daría.

—Tony, si te hubiera hecho daño…—la voz le salió temblorosa y apagada, teñida con una mezcla de horror por lo que podría haber pasado y alivio de que no hubiera sido así.

—No me habrías hecho daño.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Porque no habrías sido capaz. Soy adorable, ¿no lo sabías?

Bruce se echó a reír débilmente. A juzgar por el leve temblor de sus manos, era fácil deducir que la descarga de adrenalina estaba empezando a diluirse en su torrente sanguíneo, dejándole exhausto y sin defensas. Efectivamente, lo siguiente que Tony oyó fue un sollozo entrecortado, mientras el cuerpo que tenía entre los brazos se agitaba en pequeños espasmos.

Abrumado por una intensa oleada de emoción, Tony bajó la cabeza para apoyar los labios sobre el pelo de Bruce. No fue un beso, no realmente, pero aun así se trataba un gesto mucho más íntimo de lo que resultaba apropiado entre amigos. A Bruce, sin embargo, no pareció que le molestara. O quizá no se dio cuenta, Tony no podía estar seguro.

De lo que sí estaba seguro era de que si hubiera tenido a Ross delante en aquel momento, le habría estrangulado con sus propias manos.

—Ese hijo de puta no volverá a acercarse a ti, Bruce, te lo prometo.

Era una promesa vacía, que en realidad no estaba en su mano cumplir, aunque vaya si iba a intentarlo. Nunca había deseado nada con tanta fuerza como deseaba proteger a Bruce de todos los buitres a quienes no les importaría hacer daño a un hombre bueno con tal de poder ponerle una correa al cuello a Hulk.

Eso no era lo único que deseaba, desde luego.

También quería llevarle a su cama para secarle las lágrimas a besos, para borrarle de la piel las huellas de antiguos sufrimientos con sus manos y su lengua; para marcarle con los dientes nombres nuevos en el cuerpo, hasta que ya no quedara sitio para el de Betty Ross. Quería que fuera suyo.

Pero no podía hacer nada de eso. Lo único que podía hacer era aceptar que su teoría de la atracción pasajera era una absoluta memez. No había nada de pasajero en lo que sentía por Bruce Banner.

En algo sí que había acertado, al menos: no se había encaprichado de Bruce.

Oh, no, aquello era muchísimo peor.

 

*****

 

Se había convertido en una especie de tradición para todos ellos: después de la cena se reunían en el salón para tomar una copa, charlar, quizás incluso ver una película. No importaba si alguien cenaba fuera alguna noche: al volver a casa, se daba por sentado que iría a encontrarse con los demás en lo que Tony, algo pretenciosamente, llamaba “el salón multimedia”.

Lo de tomarse una copa terminaba siendo una experiencia mucho más sosegada de lo que cabría esperar de semejante grupo. Bruce no bebía, por razones obvias; Coulson tampoco, por culpa de la medicación; Tony había reducido drásticamente su consumo de alcohol desde La Fiesta De Cumpleaños Que No Debe Ser Nombrada, por lo que, en su caso, una copa quería decir literalmente una sola copa; Steve y Thor eran físicamente incapaces de emborracharse, así que no lo intentaban; Clint desconfiaba de cualquier sustancia que tuviera el potencial de enturbiarle la vista, y Natasha… Bueno, Natasha habría podido tumbarlos a casi todos ellos si hubiera querido, incluso en los mejores tiempos de cada uno, pero para qué.

Tony hizo girar los cubitos de hielo dentro de su whisky, contemplando el reflejo del fuego de la chimenea en el líquido. Bruce estaba sentado a su lado en el sofá, bebiendo té de una taza que tenía el logotipo de Industrias Stark serigrafiado. En el otro sofá, situado perpendicularmente al suyo, Natasha dormitaba con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Clint y los pies recogidos debajo del trasero, mientras él le acariciaba distraídamente el pelo. Enfrente de ellos, al otro lado de la mesita de café, Coulson leía un libro, apoltronado en un sillón.

Mientras tanto, Thor y Steve habían montado una especie de campeonato de Super Mario Kart al otro lado del salón. Aunque Tony les había hecho reducir el volumen al mínimo para poder poner un poco de música, no había manera de acallar las ocasionales exclamaciones de triunfo, las pullas que se lanzaban el uno al otro, ni las risas. Al cabo de un rato, los demás los miraban con más ternura que irritación cada vez que sucedía.

Bruce dejó su taza vacía sobre la mesita de café, para después recostarse contra el respaldo del sofá con un ronroneo satisfecho que le erizó a Tony el vello de la nuca.

—Debería irme a la cama, pero no me apetece moverme—murmuró—. Se está bien aquí.

Tony asintió. El calor de la chimenea era agradable, las luces estaban atenuadas, la música tenía algo que calmaba el ánimo—no la había elegido él, obviamente—y, con la excepción de los dos niños grandes con subidón de azúcar de ahí detrás, en el salón reinaba una sensación de tranquilidad perezosa.

—Creo que no eres el único que lo piensa—contestó, señalando a Natasha y a Clint, a quien también se le empezaban a cerrar los párpados. Bruce le dedicó a Tony una sonrisa cómplice que tenía algo de paternal, como si entre los dos fueran a echarse a suertes a quién le tocaba llevar a cada niño en brazos hasta la cama.

Tony habría apreciado más la ilusión de no ser porque aún le reconcomía el incidente de aquella tarde con el general Ross. Más exactamente, le quemaba por dentro recordar cómo la simple mención de Betty Ross todavía tenía poder suficiente para hacer que Bruce perdiera el control.

—Quizá sería más prudente retirarnos a tiempo, antes de que Thor o Steve los despierten de golpe—estaba diciendo Bruce—. No quisiera estar dentro del radio de acción de cualquiera de los dos cuando eso ocurra.

—¿Aún sigues enamorado de ella?

Vaya. Estaba claro que su resistencia al alcohol había disminuido de manera espectacular en los últimos meses, porque por lo visto medio whisky bastaba para desactivar el filtro entre su cerebro y su boca.

La sonrisa de Bruce se vino abajo de repente. No hacían falta nombres, ambos sabían perfectamente a quién se refería la pregunta. Se quedó mirándole, callado, mientras Tony tropezaba consigo mismo en su prisa por disculparse.

—Joder, Bruce, lo siento, no… No sé por qué te he preguntado eso, no es asunto mío.

—No, no pasa nada, Tony. Es sólo que la respuesta no es tan simple como un sí o un no.

Bruce respiró hondo antes de continuar, tomándose un momento para hilvanar lo que quería decir.

—Creo que siempre tendré esta imperiosa necesidad de protegerla, ¿sabes? —comenzó—. En fin, supongo que eso es normal. ¿Cómo reaccionarías tú si alguien le hiciera daño a Pepper?

—El cabrón que lo intentase acabaría desmenuzado en trocitos muy pequeños—respondió Tony sin dudarlo. Ese instinto lo comprendía a la perfección.

Bruce asintió con la cabeza.

—Exacto, ésa fue también mi reacción. Ross me considera un monstruo, y aun así estaba dispuesto a facilitarme el acceso a su hija con tal de conseguir lo que quería. Sin pedirle permiso a ella, ni ponerla sobre aviso. La idea de que su propio padre pudiera colocarla en una situación tan vulnerable sin pensárselo dos veces…—sacudió la cabeza, como si aún no pudiera creer que eso hubiera sucedido realmente—… me hizo hervir la sangre, no pude evitarlo.

—Tú no eres un monstruo, Bruce, y nunca le has hecho daño a Betty. No pretendo defender a Ross, ni muchísimo menos, pero lo cierto es que no estaba poniéndola en peligro.

Bruce suspiró, dedicándole a Tony una mirada agradecida, aunque triste.

—Betty estaba muy asustada la última vez que nos vimos—le contó, despacio y en voz baja—. Intentó disimularlo, incluso se atrevió a acercarse a mí y tocarme la mano, pero pude ver el miedo en sus ojos. Y, la verdad, ¿quién podría culparla, después de lo que acababa de verme hacer?

Tony hizo una mueca al recordar lo que había leído en el informe: la irresponsabilidad del general Ross había terminado por crear una abominación genética más grande, más fuerte y mil veces más sanguinaria que Hulk. La batalla entre los dos había sido catastrófica para el barrio de Harlem, y todo había sucedido ante los ojos de Betty Ross. Tony había visto las terribles imágenes en video, pero no podía ni imaginar lo que habría sido estar allí en persona.

—Sin embargo…—Bruce dudó antes de continuar, ruborizándose levemente. Fuera lo que fuese lo que tenía en mente, no parecía un recuerdo del que se sintiera especialmente orgulloso. Luchó consigo mismo durante unos momentos, hasta que por fin se decidió a sincerarse por completo con Tony.

—Oh, Señor, es tan absurdo e infantil que me avergüenza reconocerlo, pero en aquel momento me sentí decepcionado. ¡No, no vayas a pensar que…! —se apresuró a aclarar, frustrado—. No le reprocho nada, créeme. El miedo es la única reacción sensata que una persona en su sano juicio habría podido tener. Sólo fue una respuesta emocional que tuve en aquel instante, y sé que no fue justa. Pero el caso es que… me dolió que no lo supiera.

Tony sabía perfectamente de qué estaba hablando; aun así, se lo preguntó porque necesitaba oírlo de sus propios labios.

—¿Que no supiera qué? —lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Bruce, como si temiera romper una especie de encantamiento si hablaba demasiado alto o si rompía el contacto visual.

—Que yo jamás le haría daño.

Tony tuvo la repentina y absoluta certeza de que Bruce ya no estaba hablando de Betty, sino de él y de lo que había hecho aquella tarde en el laboratorio: confiar en Bruce, jugársela por él cuando toda prudencia dictaba que saliera corriendo; apostarlo todo al convencimiento de que, incluso convertido en Hulk, tenía suficiente dominio sobre sí mismo como para no herir a las personas que más le importaban.

—Aquello me hizo abrir los ojos—continuó Bruce—. Hulk no era sólo una maldición para mí, lo era para todos los que me rodeaban. A ellos también les había robado algo. Sé que Betty me quería, y que habría seguido a mi lado si yo se lo hubiera pedido, pero no tenía derecho a someterla a esa clase de estrés. Por eso me fui.

Su mirada se encontró con la de Tony antes de concluir, con una sonrisa de medio lado:

—Supongo que me había hecho a la idea de que nunca habría nadie lo bastante loco como para querer quedarse conmigo cuando me transformo

A Tony le pareció de pronto como si el pecho se le hiciera más pequeño y le costara respirar. Se llevó la mano al reactor ARK, tanteándolo con disimulo para asegurarse de que seguía funcionando, aun cuando sabía perfectamente que la opresión que sentía no tenía nada que ver con eso. Lo que le robaba el aire era la mirada de Bruce fija en la suya, en la semipenumbra de la habitación.

Si hubieran estado solos, Tony habría intentado besarle.

Debería alegrarse de que no lo estuvieran, entonces. Una oportunidad menos de ponerse en ridículo y arruinar por completo su amistad con Bruce.

Apartó la vista con dificultad, fijándola en su vaso de whisky. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Bruce apretaba los labios un segundo—¿con algo parecido a la decepción, o era el subconsciente de Tony el que le hacía ver lo que quería ver?—y bajaba la mirada a su vez, contemplándose las manos.

—De todas formas, todo eso fue hace años—dijo, al cabo de un momento—. Lo pasado, pasado está. Quiero que Betty sea feliz, y eso no le ocurrirá conmigo. Me llevó algún tiempo reconciliarme con esa idea, pero lo hice. No me persigue su recuerdo, si eso es lo que querías saber.

Era exactamente lo que Tony quería saber aunque, ahora que tenía la información, no estaba seguro de que fuera a hacerle ningún bien. Se había hecho a la idea de que Bruce siempre estaría enamorado de Betty Ross, que nunca habría sitio para nadie más en su vida. Por lo tanto, lo que quiera que fuese esa especie de tenaza ardiente que sentía en las entrañas cuando estaba con él no llegaría a ninguna parte, y acabaría desapareciendo con el tiempo. Era el único final posible para ellos.

Sin embargo, ahora que le había oído decir que no era así, se había despertado la parte estúpida e insensata de su cerebro que guardaba sus esperanzas más descabelladas, y había saltado de la cama con tanto entusiasmo como esas chicas de los anuncios de higiene femenina.

De pronto, presintió la atención de los demás puesta en la conversación que él y Bruce estaban manteniendo. Coulson aparentaba estar enfrascado en su libro, pero hacía ya bastante rato que no pasaba una página. Natasha y Clint seguían con los ojos cerrados, aunque sus respiraciones ya no eran ni tan lentas ni tan profundas. Incluso Thor y Steve guardaban un inusual silencio mientras jugaban.

Pocas cosas en el mundo tenían la capacidad de cohibir a Tony Stark, pero aquella situación estaba bastante cerca de conseguirlo. Sin demasiada desenvoltura, le dio unas palmaditas de ánimo a Bruce en la rodilla, como si le felicitara por sus logros, y se terminó el whisky de un solo trago.

—Creo que me voy a la cama. Estoy molido—anunció, poniéndose en pie. Bruce le siguió con la mirada mientras rodeaba el sofá para llegar hasta la puerta, dando las buenas noches por el camino.

Una retirada a tiempo era una victoria, según decían. Tony no estaba seguro de haber ganado nada, salvo la perspectiva de unas cuantas horas de insomnio atormentadas por sus absurdas fantasías con Bruce Banner.

 

*****

 

Pepper regresó de Malibú al día siguiente.

Cuando Tony bajó a desayunar se la encontró en la cocina, tomando café con Thor, Steve y el agente Coulson. Todavía le chocaba ver a Thor en vaqueros y camiseta, aunque desde luego él parecía perfectamente cómodo. Eso sí, Tony iba a tener que insistir en que Steve y él empezaran a usar manga larga, porque tanto brazo estaba empezando a acomplejarle.

Ver a Pepper allí disipó de golpe el ánimo ligeramente sombrío con el que Tony se había levantado, como si la casa hubiera estado a oscuras y ella hubiera llegado para descorrer las cortinas. Sintió su rostro dividirse en una amplia sonrisa, que ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de disimular.

Había sido muy fácil enamorarse de ella. Habían llegado a eso como si los dos hubieran sabido desde el principio que algún día ocurriría y por fin hubieran decidido que aquel momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro. Parecía la consecuencia más lógica, el siguiente paso natural después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. En realidad, lo raro era que no hubiera sucedido antes, y quizá eso les tendría que haber servido de advertencia.

Tampoco era como si Tony lo lamentara. Había sido inevitable, tenían que ver qué pasaba con esa especie de chispa que había ahí. Pero a la hora de la verdad, cuando las cosas empezaban a ponerse serias, aquella relación les venía grande. Quizá ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta en aquel momento, demasiado cautivados por la ilusión de felicidad perfecta que ambos ansiaban tanto. Pero ahora, mirando hacia atrás con cierta perspectiva, resultaba bastante obvio. Pepper y él eran familia, sólo que no esa clase de familia.

No, no se arrepentía ni por un segundo. Sólo se habría arrepentido si, a consecuencia de lo que habían hecho, la hubiera perdido.

Steve y Thor le estaban hablando de su visita al Museo de Arte Moderno del día anterior, refunfuñando acerca de la clase de cosas que se consideraban arte hoy en día y en este planeta, respectivamente. Parecían un viejo matrimonio, cada uno acabando las frases del otro y apoyando mutuamente sus opiniones. La risa cristalina de Pepper llenaba la cocina como si fuera música.

—¡Hey, preciosa! —la saludó Tony, acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola, Tony.

—Tienes buen aspecto—le dijo, y era verdad: estaba bronceada, sin ojeras, le brillaban los ojos y todas las huellas de estrés acumulado que tenía cuando se fue habían desaparecido de su rostro—. Malibú te ha sentado bien.

—Gracias. Veo que has estado ocupado en mi ausencia—respondió ella, haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia sus tres acompañantes.

—Oh, sí, bastante.

—Casi me da pena habérmelo perdido.

Tony hizo una mueca.

—¿Y renunciar a la playa por ver mi casa convertida en un colegio mayor? No lo creo.

—He dicho “casi”—recalcó Pepper.

Coulson carraspeó discretamente, intercambiando una significativa mirada con Thor y Steve. Los tres se pusieron de pie a la vez, murmurando excusas sobre algo muy urgente que tenían que hacer en otra parte.

—Gracias por la compañía, chicos—dijo Pepper, y entonces pareció recordar algo—. ¡Ah, por cierto! Steve, Thor, insisto en lo que dije antes: no habréis visto Nueva York como es debido hasta que hayáis asistido a un musical en Broadway. Dejadlo todo en mis manos, os conseguiré entradas para este fin de semana, ¿de acuerdo?

—Será estupendo—contestó Steve con una sonrisa—. Gracias, Pepper.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Tony ocupó el taburete que Coulson acababa de dejar vacante al lado de ella.

—Está bien, ahora cuéntamelo todo. ¿Cómo estás? ¿El idiota ése con el que salías te rompió el corazón? Porque, si es así, sólo tienes que decírmelo. Estoy dispuesto a ir a partirle la cara, si quieres.

Pepper se echó a reír con suavidad.

—Eso no será necesario—le aseguró—. Hemos tenido una ruptura amistosa. Al final, resultó ser incluso mejor hombre de lo que yo creía que era.

—Ah, ¿sí? —le encantaba cuando Pepper se dignaba a mimar su ego, para qué negarlo.

—Estoy contenta de que hayamos terminado a tiempo. La verdad es que funcionamos mejor como amigos que como amantes.

—¿Tan malo era ese tío en la cama? —preguntó Tony con ironía, a lo que Pepper respondió dándole un manotazo en el pecho con el dorso de los dedos.

Ése fue el momento que eligió Bruce para aparecer en la puerta de la cocina, con su acostumbrado aire entre somnoliento y despistado de por las mañanas. Se frenó en seco en el umbral al verles, parpadeando repetidamente.

—Oh. Hola—murmuró. Durante un momento se quedó dudando, sin saber si entrar o no. Era evidente que creía haber interrumpido algo, pero al mismo tiempo parecía considerar si marcharse por donde había venido resultaría demasiado embarazoso para todos. Al final, fue la propia Pepper quien lo resolvió.

—Bruce—le saludó, sonriente, levantándose de su taburete para ir a darle un abrazo—. Me alegro de verte.

—Y yo a ti—respondió él, visiblemente aliviado—. ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

—Estupendas. Vengo con fuerzas renovadas, lista para volver al trabajo. Lo cual me recuerda, Tony—añadió, volviéndose hacia él—,que tengo unos contratos que necesito que me firmes.

—Tráelos esta noche, cuando vengas a cenar.

—De acuerdo—asintió ella—. Ahora tengo que irme. Nos vemos luego.

Se marchó taconeando alegremente, dejando tras de sí una sensación de ligereza en el ambiente. Los dos hombres la siguieron un momento con la mirada, para después volverse el uno hacia el otro.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Bruce.

—Todo bien—le aseguró Tony, de camino hacia la cafetera, sintiendo que había dicho esa frase muchas veces pero nunca había estado tan cerca de la realidad—. ¿Desayunamos, doctor Banner?


	4. Capítulo 4

Los sábados solía resultar difícil ver a Tony o a Bruce fuera del laboratorio. Aprovechando que no tenían sesiones de team building, dejaban para ese día las tareas más complejas, los experimentos que requerían más tiempo.

Cada uno a un lado del traje de Iron Man, llevaban horas ocupados en montarle las últimas piezas y conectar los circuitos correspondientes. La nueva versión de la armadura, la Mark VIII, estaba reforzada con vibranium en determinados puntos clave, y ya casi la tenían lista para las primeras pruebas.

—Lástima que el material sea tan escaso—se lamentó Bruce—. Estarías mucho más protegido si pudiéramos construirla entera con vibranium.

—Ya, pero a menos que conozcas a alguien capaz de establecer un tratado comercial con Wakanda, me temo que habrá que conformarse con esto—respondió Tony—. Personalmente, me doy por satisfecho con haber podido usarlo en el casco y las placas del pecho.

Bruce iba añadir algo más, cuando le interrumpió la voz de Jarvis. 

—Señor Stark, tengo al director Fury al teléfono.

Intercambiaron una mirada de curiosidad antes de que Tony respondiera.

—Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero pásamelo, Jarvis.

La voz imperiosa del director de S.H.I.E.L.D. no tardó en hacerse oír por el intercomunicador.

—¿Stark? Tenemos un incidente. Una banda de atracadores se ha atrincherado en la azotea de Bloomingdale’s con varios rehenes.

—¿De qué tipo son?

—¿Perdone?

—Los atracadores, de qué tipo son. Alienígenas, robots, supersoldados, ¿qué tipo?

La irritación de Fury se podía palpar en el momentáneo silencio que se produjo en la línea. Tony casi podía verle pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

—Del tipo que lleva armas, medias en la cabeza y entra en los sitios gritando “manos arriba”, Stark. Ese tipo.

Esta vez le tocó a Tony hacer una pausa, aunque la suya estaba causada por la confusión, más que cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Atracadores normales y corrientes? ¿Y nos llama a nosotros? No es por darme aires, Nick, pero, ¿eso no es como usar un cañón para matar una mosca?

—Lo sería, si no fuera porque se me ha acabado el insecticida—replicó Fury con sequedad—. Por si no lo recuerda, Stark, el hangar de helicópteros de la policía fue uno de los edificios que quedaron pulverizados en la batalla contra los chitauri, y además la mitad de los tiradores de élite siguen de baja. La ciudad no tiene medios para llegar hasta esos tíos con un mínimo de garantías y hay vidas en juego. No hace falta que se manche su brillante traje si no quiere, me basta con que envíe a Barton y a Romanoff. Ellos se encargarán del asunto.

—No están—dijo Bruce, antes de que Tony respondiera—. Han ido al cine, creo.

—Y Coco y Elmo están en el teatro—masculló Tony, casi para sí mismo—. De acuerdo, Fury, iré yo.

—Bien. Lo dejo en sus manos.

—Sí, sí. Le llamaré cuando vuelva.

Cortó la comunicación con un gesto preciso, volviéndose hacia Bruce.

—Mira por dónde, parece que la vamos a estrenar—dijo, señalando a la armadura, en cuyos entresijos Bruce todavía tenía hundidas las manos.

—¿La Mark VIII? ¿Estás loco? Ni siquiera la hemos probado todavía—terminó de ajustar un mecanismo y colocó la placa que iba encima. Cuando se fijó en lo que había hecho, se dio cuenta de que el traje estaba terminado. Miró a Tony y éste abrió las manos como el presentador de un concurso, enmarcando el premio principal.

—Justo a tiempo.

—Tony…

—Bruce, no hay nada que probar. Es prácticamente igual que la Mark VII, sólo que con el vibranium.

Banner sacudió la cabeza en sentido negativo, con los labios apretados.

—No me fío. Iré contigo.

—¿Para un puñado de atracadores de tres al cuarto? No, ni de coña. ¿Quieres explicarle luego a Fury por qué tiene encima de la mesa una reclamación de los abogados de Bloomingdale’s por daños y perjuicios?

—Me sentiría más tranquilo si me dejaras acompañarte—insistió Bruce—. Sólo por precaución.

Era posible que Tony se estuviera derritiendo un poco al ver la preocupación que Bruce sentía por él. También podía ser que echara de menos la diversión de repartir leña a los malos con Hulk a su lado. Aun así, esta vez tocaba ser razonable. Por una vez en la vida.

—Es un detalle por tu parte, Bruce, pero lo más probable es que esos tíos suelten las armas y salgan corriendo en cuanto vean los repulsores apuntándoles a la cabeza. Además, sé que odias los centros comerciales—añadió, con una sonrisa despreocupada—. Venga, sé bueno y ayúdame a ponerme este trasto.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Bruce hizo lo que le pedía, aunque saltaba a la vista que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

 

*****

 

No le llevó más que un par de minutos llegar hasta la esquina de la 59 con Lexington. La azotea de Bloomingdale’s estaba iluminada como si fuera Navidad, con varios haces de luz enfocados sobre el grupo de personas que había allí arriba. Cuatro de los encapuchados rodeaban a un grupo de asustados clientes del centro comercial, a los que habían obligado a arrodillarse en el suelo y ahora permanecían abrazados unos a otros. Mientras, el quinto atracador, que parecía ser el jefe, vociferaba algo por un teléfono móvil.

—¿Jarvis? ¿Hay alguna forma de acertar a esos cuatro sin poner en peligro a los rehenes?

—Todos llevan intercomunicadores, señor—respondió la voz automatizada—. Puedo fijar su señal de radio en el navegador.

—Perfecto. Usa los dardos eléctricos, prefiero no matar a nadie a menos que sea imprescindible.

—Sí, señor.

—Vamos a llamar un poco su atención.

Tony hizo una pasada rápida por encima de la azotea, consiguiendo que los atracadores levantaran la mirada y se olvidaran momentáneamente de los rehenes. Entonces una de las placas de su pierna izquierda se abrió, liberando varios dardos que fueron a clavarse con precisión en el cuello de cada uno de ellos, justo al lado del oído. Una brillante luz azul parpadeó brevemente, y los cuatro hombres cayeron rígidos al suelo mientras Tony aterrizaba delante del jefe.

Levantó las manos para apuntarle con todo lo que tenía, ladrando órdenes en dirección a los rehenes sin volverse.

—¡Márchense todos! ¡Ya!

No se lo hicieron repetir. Los infortunados clientes se levantaron como uno solo y desaparecieron por la puerta que conectaba con el interior del edificio, donde serían recogidos por la policía y el personal sanitario. Lo más difícil ya estaba hecho.

—Muy bien, chicos, se acabó la fiesta—dijo—. Ha sido un buen intento, muy limpio, así que, por favor, no lo estropeéis ahora haciendo tonterías, ¿de acuerdo?

No estaba muy seguro de qué esperaba que hiciera el tipo del pasamontañas aunque, con seguridad, no se parecía en nada a lo que hizo en realidad. Lentamente levantó las manos, con el teléfono móvil todavía en una de ellas. Ni siquiera pareció acordarse del fusil que llevaba colgado del hombro. Entonces, despacio y deliberadamente, sonrió.

—Ha venido—anunció, hacia nadie en particular—. Tal como dijiste.

—¿Qué diablos…? —murmuró Tony, aun mientras se encendía la luz en su cerebro.

Oh, mierda. Intercomunicadores. Jarvis había dicho que todos llevaban intercomunicadores, y eso no es algo que necesites para un atraco, a menos que te estés coordinando con alguien de fuera.

Alguien que, al parecer, estaba contando con su presencia.

No tuvo tiempo de maldecirse por su falta de previsión. De repente sintió una fuerte sacudida que casi dejaba en pañales a lo que sintió cuando Thor le descargó un rayo encima. El impacto hizo que se le doblaran las rodillas y cayera al suelo. Sin embargo, había una terrorífica diferencia entre lo de aquella vez y lo que le estaba pasando ahora: después del rayo, su armadura se había recargado, quedando más fuerte que nunca. Esta vez, en cambio, todos los sistemas se apagaron a la vez.

Tony dejó escapar un gemido lastimero, intentando incorporarse.

—¿Qué coño ha sido eso? ¿Jarvis? Jarvis, ¿me oyes?

—No te molestes, Iron Man. Te hemos alcanzado con un pulso electromagnético, tu armadura estará muerta durante un buen rato—le respondió una vocecita chillona que rezumaba satisfacción. Al menos dos o tres pares de manos lo levantaron sin muchas ceremonias, manteniéndole sujeto por los brazos mientras ante él aparecía una horrenda cara conocida.

—Oh, mierda, ¿tú otra vez? —se quejó Tony. La gigantesca cabeza de M.O.D.O.K. flotaba ante él con sus pequeños brazos y piernas colgando inútiles—. Tío, cada vez que nos vemos estás más feo. ¿Cómo lo haces?

—¿Me has echado de menos, Stark? —replicó M.O.D.O.K., ignorando el insulto—. No ha sido nada fácil organizar esto, créeme. Desde que te has montado tu pandilla, cada vez cuesta más encontrarte a solas.

—Si lo que querías era una cita, podrías haberme mandado flores o algo así—dijo Tony con ironía—. Por cierto, me siento halagado, pero no eres mi tipo.

—Puedes hacer todas las bromas que quieras, Stark; no cambiará el hecho de que ahora estás en mis manos.

El final de la frase apenas se oyó, eclipsado por un potente rugido, al tiempo que una inmensa mole verde—y furiosa—saltaba desde la azotea del edificio de enfrente para aterrizar al lado de Tony, haciendo saltar gravilla por todas partes.

Había venido. A pesar de lo que habían hablado, Bruce había decidido seguirle de todas formas. Debería haberse imaginado que ése sería su estilo: no insistir, no discutir, y hacer luego lo que le viniera en gana.

Bueno, Tony no estaba pensando en quejarse, precisamente.

Se desató el caos de golpe. Los esbirros de M.O.D.O.K., que parecían haber salido de todas partes, abrieron fuego sobre Hulk todos a la vez, aunque les sirvió de poco: las balas rebotaban en su piel sin hacer más daño del que habría podido causar la picadura de un mosquito. Tony aprovechó para desasirse de los dos tipos que le sujetaban, noqueando primero a uno y después al otro, mientras Hulk se deshacía del resto a base de patadas y manotazos. Los más afortunados salieron corriendo antes de ponerse a su alcance.

Viendo que las tornas habían cambiado por completo, M.O.D.O.K. trató de escabullirse volando hacia cualquiera que fuese el vehículo que lo había transportado hasta allí, pero Hulk le agarró por la parte superior de la cabeza con una de sus manazas, impidiéndole huir. Le atrajo hacia su rostro, haciéndolo girar para poder mirarle cara a cara con toda la fiereza de su expresión más amenazadora.

—Cabeza flotante tiene piernecitas ridículas—dijo con su voz cavernosa, para después lanzar a M.O.D.O.K. por el aire como si fuera un balón de rugby, tan lejos que acabó perdiéndose de vista.

Dentro del casco de Iron Man, las cejas de Tony se elevaron hasta casi juntarse con la raíz del pelo.

—¿Acabas de hacer un chiste? —murmuró para sí.

Hulk se volvió hacia él una vez pasado el peligro, suavizando considerablemente sus rasgos al comprobar que estaba sano y salvo. No se podía decir que fuese una criatura grácil, pero había algo elegante y bello en todo ese inmenso poder bajo control, como la energía concentrada que emitían sus repulsores, o el Helitransporte remontando el vuelo. Tony se abrió el casco para poder mirarle directamente.

—Esto de salvarme la vida se está convirtiendo en una costumbre tuya.

No esperaba una verdadera respuesta, y desde luego no había contado con ver algo como lo que sucedió a continuación.

Hulk le sonrió. No con una sonrisa maníaca o salvaje, sino satisfecha, tranquila. Consciente.

Y era algo verdaderamente extraordinario.

—Gracias, grandullón—añadió—. Oye, el traje todavía se está reiniciando. ¿Bajamos por las escaleras, y ya de paso te buscamos algo más decente para vestir?

De la camisa de Bruce no quedaba ni rastro, y los pantalones habían sido reducidos a un puñado de jirones que colgaban de un cinturón dado de sí, sosteniéndose únicamente porque su tamaño los mantenía expandidos. Afortunadamente, su ropa interior había resultado ser lo bastante elástica como para mantener un cierto nivel de decoro, pero estaba claro que, en cuanto volviese a su estado normal, se caería todo como los restos de pintura de una pared vieja. A Hulk, sin embargo, no parecía preocuparle demasiado. Su sonrisa cambió sutilmente, volviéndose mucho más traviesa, y dijo:

—Hulk odia centros comerciales.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, agarró a Tony y se lo puso debajo del brazo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Apenas le concedió tiempo para prepararse antes de dar un salto espectacular hacia la siguiente azotea, de vuelta por donde había venido.

Tony no gritó. De verdad que no. Para nada. Y si lo hizo, fue de una manera totalmente masculina y respetable.

 

*****

 

Con un último y poderoso salto, Hulk cayó en el jardín de la mansión Stark con su agitada carga bajo el brazo. Tony se tambaleó dos o tres veces cuando le dejó en el suelo, antes de recuperar el equilibrio, mientras se preguntaba si sería eso lo que sienten los astronautas al salir de la centrifugadora. Plegó la armadura, ya funcional de nuevo, mientras Bruce volvía a ser él mismo.

De no haber estado Tony allí para sostenerle, se habría desplomado en el suelo. Estaba agotado, apenas tenía fuerzas para sujetarse los restos de los pantalones en torno a la cadera. Tony le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, pasándose el de Bruce por encima de los hombros para ayudarle a entrar en la casa y subir a su habitación.

—Jarvis, encárgate de la armadura, ¿quieres? —dijo trabajosamente mientras subían las escaleras, acordándose en el último momento.

—Sí, señor.

Prácticamente le arrastró hasta el cuarto de baño, intentando no pararse a pensar en el hecho de que tenía pegado a su costado a un doctor Banner vulnerable y casi desnudo. Le metió en la ducha, haciendo un esfuerzo por no mirar demasiado—de acuerdo, tal vez le mirase un poquito; era humano, por el amor de Dios—, y luego se dedicó a montar guardia junto a la puerta, cruzado de brazos y con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, tratando de no pensar en el cuerpo esbelto y fibroso que acababa de vislumbrar. Mejor no preguntarse qué decía de su subconsciente el que le pareciera tan adorablemente sexy que Bruce no hubiera oído hablar nunca de la depilación láser. Saber lo que se sentiría al enredar los dedos en el vello de su pecho no era una prioridad, no señor. En absoluto.

Bruce emergió al cabo de unos quince minutos, en medio de una nube de vapor, cubierto sólo por una toalla y con aspecto de seguir tan cansado como antes.

—¿Qué necesitas primero, dormir o comer? —preguntó Tony, que ya conocía la rutina.

—Dormir—respondió Bruce con voz pastosa—. Definitivamente, dormir. No creo que pudiera retener nada en el estómago ahora mismo.

—Está bien. Venga, grandullón, vamos a meterte en la cama.

—Eso se lo dirás a todos—bromeó Bruce, arrancándole a Tony una carcajada seca, corta y sorprendida. El mero hecho de que hubiera podido reunir la energía suficiente para hacerlo era todo un milagro en sí mismo.

Tony abrió la cama y Bruce se metió desnudo entre las sábanas, dejando la toalla tirada a un lado. El cansancio le hacía olvidarse de cualquier tipo de pudor, e incluso permitió que Tony le arropara, suspirando satisfecho al reposar la cabeza en la almohada.

—Gracias—murmuró, con los ojos cerrados. Alargó una mano a ciegas, tanteando en busca de la de Tony. Éste se sentó en el borde de la cama y se la estrechó, sonriendo con ternura. El ser más fuerte de todo el planeta, dejándose mimar como un gatito.

—¿Me merezco un besito por cuidarte tan bien? —dijo Tony sin pensar, recordando lo que su madre solía decirle cuando lo acostaba, de pequeño. Al instante se quedó paralizado, cayendo en la cuenta de cómo podía haber sonado esa frase fuera de contexto. Bruce no pareció notarlo, pero también era posible que estuviera demasiado agotado hasta para eso.

—Te mereces mucho más—murmuró, somnoliento.

Genial, por lo visto aquella era la noche de los dobles sentidos. Por desgracia para Bruce, Tony sí que estaba lo bastante despierto como para pillarlo al vuelo.

—Eh, más despacio, doctor Banner. Al menos invítame a cenar primero.

Bruce soltó una especie de resoplido que ni siquiera era una risa como Dios manda. Se quedó dormido al instante.

Tony liberó su mano y la alargó hacia la frente de Bruce, para apartarle con suavidad el cabello húmedo que ya empezaba a rizarse. Viéndole así, tan confiado y vulnerable, se sintió golpeado por una oleada de intenso afecto que le dejó el pecho dolorido, como si se lo hubieran estrujado con saña desde dentro.

Al darse cuenta de que le estaba mirando mientras dormía, Tony se puso en pie con rapidez, frotando las palmas de sus manos contra la pernera de sus pantalones en un gesto de nerviosismo. Dios, ¿hasta ese extremo había llegado? Ya no era que estuviera caminando sobre la línea que separaba al amigo preocupado del acosador, es que estaba tambaleándose peligrosamente hacia el lado oscuro.

Tenía que salir de allí, y cuanto antes, mejor.

Al bajar las escaleras, le sorprendió comprobar que todavía era relativamente temprano, poco más de las nueve y media. Ni siquiera había cenado aún, cosa que su estómago se complació en recordarle. Iba a darle a Jarvis instrucciones al respecto cuando un rumor de voces procedente del comedor llamó su atención.

Allí dentro se encontró con una visión, cuando menos, curiosa. Thor estaba sentado en una silla, con los codos apoyados en la gran mesa ovalada y la cabeza hundida entre las manos. En aquella postura, sus anchos hombros amenazaban con desgarrar la chaqueta del carísimo traje gris de Dolce & Gabbana que se había puesto esa noche. Junto a él, Natasha le acariciaba incesantemente entre los omóplatos en un gesto de consuelo, mientras Clint observaba el intercambio desde cierta distancia—y esto era lo más extraño de todo—sin cara de querer usar al asgardiano como blanco para prácticas de tiro. Sentado al otro lado de Thor, el rostro de Steve era pura consternación.

—…así que quizá no ha sido tan buena idea—estaba diciendo este último cuando Tony entró.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Todos se volvieron para mirarle excepto Thor, que no cambió de postura.

—Venimos del teatro—explicó Steve, tan elegantemente vestido como su compañero de fatigas, sólo que en azul marino y con corbata roja, para no perder la costumbre—. Pepper nos consiguió entradas para “Wicked”.

Tony esperó unos segundos a que continuara, pero por lo visto Steve creía que el título del musical era autoexplicativo.

—¿Y?

Rogers suspiró.

—Todo empezó bien, lo estábamos pasando realmente genial, y entonces… A Thor se le ocurrió decir que Loki habría disfrutado mucho con esa obra, que seguramente se habría sentido identificado con Elphaba… Y, a partir de ahí, la cosa fue cuesta abajo. En “Defiying Gravity” ya se estaba mordiendo los puños, y al llegar a “For Good” perdió los papeles por completo.

—No he perdido ningún papel—refunfuñó Thor, sosteniendo en alto el libreto de la obra para que los demás pudieran verlo—. Están todos aquí, ¿veis?

Sorbió ruidosamente por la nariz y volvió a agachar la cabeza, mientras Natasha se mordía el labio inferior y Clint no sabía hacia dónde mirar.

Justo entonces se oyó abrirse la puerta principal, acompañada del sonido de risas y la animada charla de dos personas. Tony se asomó al vestíbulo, para ver a una Pepper elegantemente vestida entrando en la mansión con… ¿Coulson?

Vaya con el viejo zorro.

Ella fue la primera de los dos en verle allí.

—Hola, Tony—le saludó con una sonrisa.

Coulson, que ya caminaba sin necesidad de muletas, se puso automáticamente en posición de firmes, adoptando una expresión seria y circunspecta. De no ser por la pequeña crisis que tenían entre manos, a Tony le habría encantado hacerle pasar un mal rato durante un par de minutos. O cinco o diez.

Diablos, era demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar. Pero iba a hacerlo. Absolutamente. Al contrario de lo que Fury pudiera pensar, Tony era un hombre lleno de solidaridad hacia sus compañeros de equipo.

—Así que la violonchelista ya es historia, ¿eh, Phil?

Qué demonios, no había podido resistirse.

Coulson adquirió un tono que más que rojo era casi granate, mientras Pepper le fulminaba a él con una de sus miradas especiales, de las que reservaba para cuando Tony hacía una de sus famosas apariciones en youtube.

—Señorita Potts, ¿puede venir un momento? Tenemos una pequeña emergencia.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó ella, alarmada, al ver el panorama del comedor. Soltó su minúsculo bolso encima de la mesa y acudió al lado de Thor, imitando a Natasha en su intento de dar apoyo moral—Thor, ¿qué te pasa?

—¿Les enviaste a ver “Wicked”? ¿En serio?—dijo Tony.

Pepper le miró, sin comprender.

—Sí, claro. A Steve le encanta “El Mago de Oz”, es una de las pocas referencias culturales modernas que le resultan familiares, así que pensé que les gustaría.

—¿Cuarenta y siete musicales en cartel, y tenías que mandarles al único que tiene como protagonista a una bruja malvada con predilección por el color verde?

En los ojos de Pepper se reflejó con exactitud el momento en que ató cabos y cayó en la cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Su boca dibujó una perfecta “o” antes de que se la cubriera con la mano.

—Oh, cielos… Thor, cariño, lo siento tanto. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien, lady Pepper, no hay nada que disculpar—le aseguró él, enderezando la espalda. Después se puso en pie, recorriendo al grupo entero con la mirada, y añadió—: Sin embargo, creo que ya es hora de que regrese a Asgard.

El inesperado anuncio tomó a todos por sorpresa, provocando un momentáneo silencio. Tony miró hacia Steve, que se había quedado con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—¿Así, por las buenas? —fue el propio Tony quien lo dijo, aunque estaba seguro de que hablaba por todos ellos.

—Ya llevo un mes disfrutando de tu hospitalidad, amigo Stark—contestó Thor, con una sonrisa entre tierna y triste—. Hoy he recordado que tengo asuntos pendientes con mi hermano, y debo resolverlos. No puedo postergarlos por más tiempo.

—Pero… Pero, ¿cómo vas a irte? Coulson aún no ha tenido tiempo de hacernos pasar por todos sus juegos humillantes, ¿es que quieres romperle el corazón?

—En realidad, señor Stark—intervino Coulson, tironeándose del cuello de la camisa con incomodidad—. Llevo varios días reciclando actividades, disfrazándolas un poco para que parezcan nuevas. Ninguno de ustedes se ha dado cuenta porque nunca… prestaron atención en primer lugar.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia el pobre agente: unas ligeramente acusadoras, otras con una chispa de diversión y más de una con las cejas arqueadas.

—¿Qué quieren que les diga? No tengo nada mejor que hacer hasta que me den el alta—se justificó, rojo como un tomate. La voz se le fue apagando tímidamente con las últimas palabras.

—Bien, supongo que no hay mucho que añadir después de eso—murmuró Tony, cruzándose de brazos—. Pero, Thor, esto… ¿No vas a necesitar un medio de transporte?

Un desgarrador graznido contestó a su pregunta, casi sacándole el corazón por la boca a más de uno y haciéndoles volver la vista hacia la ventana, en cuyo alféizar se habían posado dos cuervos.

De los reunidos en aquella habitación, no había nadie que no estuviera acostumbrado a ver cosas extrañas, pero una cosa era lo extraño y otra muy distinta un par de pájaros que miraban hacia el interior de la sala como si estuvieran escuchando la conversación y la entendieran. Eso ya superaba el calificativo de extraño y entraba directamente en el terreno de lo espeluznante.

Thor, sin embargo, sonrió con calma.

—Creo que ya tengo uno—respondió.

Salió del comedor, seguido por todos los demás. Cruzó el vestíbulo y atravesó la puerta principal para salir al jardín, rodeando la casa hasta la ventana en la que seguían los dos animales, esperando pacientemente.

—Mi padre ya lo ha dispuesto—dijo—. Ahora debo despedirme, amigos.

Uno por uno, los fue abrazando a todos, intercambiando palabras de agradecimiento y promesas de volver a verse pronto. Cuando le tocó el turno a Steve, el abrazo duró considerablemente más de lo normal, con sonoras palmadas en la espalda e incluso un cierto brillo sospechoso en los ojos al separarse. Por último, Thor se acercó a Tony.

—No sabría cómo darte las gracias por acogerme en tu casa, Tony Stark—le dijo, estrechándole la mano.

—Cuando quieras—respondió—. La verdad es que yo apenas la uso, por lo general prefiero mi piso de la Torre Stark. De hecho, estoy pensando en cambiarle el nombre a esta vieja mole y darle algo de utilidad: la mansión Vengadores. ¿Qué tal suena?

La sonrisa de Thor se hizo más amplia aún.

—Creo que la expresión que usaríais en Midgard es “tiene gancho”.

—Pues no lo olvides, ¿vale? Ésta también es tu casa ahora.

El abrazo que siguió casi dejó a Tony sin respiración, aunque lo peor fue la palmada en la espalda, que por poco le hizo saltar el reactor del pecho.

—Despídeme de Banner, por favor.

—Lo haré—prometió Tony, con voz ahogada.

Thor se apartó unos pasos, asegurándose de que hubiera suficiente espacio entre él y los demás, para evitar accidentes. Entonces extendió su brazo derecho hacia arriba.

—Oh, mierda…—susurró Tony, al darse cuenta de sus intenciones—¡Espera, Thor, aquí no!

Demasiado tarde. Con un estruendo de cristales rotos, Mjolnir salió volando por una de las ventanas del piso de arriba, yendo a aterrizar en la mano de Thor. Un rayo rompió en dos el cielo, iluminándole, mientras el elegante traje gris se transformaba en su atuendo asgardiano de siempre, incluida la capa roja.

Lástima de Dolce & Gabbana, pero había que reconocer que el efecto era impactante.

—¿Tanto te costaba subir a por él? —murmuró Tony entre dientes, meneando la cabeza.

—Nos veremos pronto, amigos—se despidió Thor.

Un brillante haz de luz cayó sobre él, tragándose su forma. Cuando se retiró, no dejó rastro alguno de su paso. Ni hierba quemada, ni humo, ni siquiera una huella. Era como si el dios nórdico del trueno nunca hubiese estado allí.

Quizá fuera porque tenían grabado en las retinas el intenso resplandor, pero lo cierto era que ahora el jardín parecía más oscuro que antes. En medio de un pesado silencio, el grupo siguió contemplando las estrellas unos momentos más. Indecisos, desconcertados, tristes.

Era el principio del fin, y todos lo sabían, aunque quizá Tony era quien lo acusaba con más fuerza. Se había marchado el primero de ellos: las vacaciones se habían terminado. Los demás le irían siguiendo poco a poco, hasta que la enorme casa quedara de nuevo vacía. Toda entera para él.

Mejor no pensar en eso hasta que no tuviera más remedio.

Pepper fue la primera en decir que tenía que irse. Coulson la acompañó hasta el garaje, a buscar un coche que la llevara a casa. Natasha y Clint se retiraron en silencio, caminando tan cerca el uno del otro que sus brazos se tocaban, y al final sólo quedaron Steve y Tony.

—Cuesta creer que se haya puesto así por… Loki—dijo Tony al cabo de unos instantes.

—Es su hermano—respondió Steve—. Para nosotros es fácil verle como un megalomaníaco asesino, pero él tiene siglos de historia con ese tío, y la mayor parte son buenos recuerdos. Me ha hablado mucho de Loki estas últimas semanas.

—¿En serio?

—Oh, sí—comentó secamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Mucho, créeme.

Tony esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras Steve continuaba.

—Thor dice que, antes de que se le fuera la chaveta, Loki era su mejor amigo. Que era inteligente, divertido, ingenioso… También un liante de cuidado, eso seguro, pero en general lo compensaba con su encanto. Cuesta imaginarlo, ¿eh?

—Supongo que hay que tener hermanos para entenderlo. Yo no tengo ni idea.

—Ni yo.

Ése fue el momento que el estómago de Tony eligió para recordarle, una vez más, que aún no había cenado.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó a Steve, que respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Un poco.

Fueron juntos a la cocina, donde Tony se encargó de preparar un par de sandwiches mientras Steve colgaba la chaqueta del respaldo de una silla, se quitaba la corbata y enrollaba las mangas de su camisa hasta el codo. Dejando a un lado los irónicos comentarios del Capitán acerca de las habilidades culinarias de Tony—de hecho, apenas podía creer que supiera dónde guardaba el pan de molde—, lo cierto es que acabaron bastante satisfechos con el resultado.

—Oye, ¿y Bruce?

—Descansando—dijo Tony—. Hemos tenido una tarde movidita.

Le contó lo ocurrido en Bloomingdale’s con M.O.D.O.K. y sus falsos atracadores. Las cejas de Steve se iban elevando gradualmente a medida que avanzaba el relato, acabando con una breve carcajada de sorpresa cuando Tony describió el modo en que Hulk se deshizo de aquel engendro.

—¿En serio?

—Te lo juro, eso es lo que yo llamo mandarla fuera del estadio—le aseguró Tony, riendo con él—. Tendrías que haberle visto, Steve. Hasta trató de hacer eso tan clásico de soltar una frase ingeniosa antes de rematar al malo. A su manera, claro, no es que vaya a llevarse un premio al mejor chiste del año. Pero fue increíble. Él estuvo increíble.

Recordó la sonrisa que Hulk le había dirigido en aquella azotea, el brillo travieso en sus ojos antes de ponérselo bajo el brazo y quitarle para siempre las ganas de volver a subir a una montaña rusa.

—No sólo tenía la situación bajo control—añadió con suavidad—. No, era mucho más que eso. Se estaba divirtiendo.

Steve le observaba con una mirada extraña, evaluándole, con una tenue sonrisa que parecía saber muchas cosas y no querer contar ninguna.

—Le sienta bien estar contigo—dijo, antes de meterse en la boca el último trozo de su sandwich.

Tony levantó la cabeza como si le hubieran pinchado.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Si a Steve le sorprendió la vehemencia de su tono, no lo dejó entrever. Masticó tranquilamente, haciendo una seña con la mano para pedirle a Tony que esperase. Cuando por fin pudo hablar, le dijo:

—Tú viste el mismo informe que yo. Hulk era como un desastre natural, una especie de fuerza incontrolable que lo arrasaba todo a su paso. Eso no cambió a base de meditación y dieta sana, cambió desde que te conoció a ti. No sé qué demonios le dijiste en aquel laboratorio del Helitransporte, pero el caso es que tú estabas seguro de que aparecería para la batalla, y apareció. No sólo eso, sino que además salvó el pastel.

Tony hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

—Eso no es mérito mío. Yo me limité a darle ánimos, el resto lo hizo él.

—Llámalo como quieras, pero la progresión está ahí. Lo que acabas de contarme sólo ha sido el siguiente paso.

—Sí, claro—bufó Tony con sarcasmo—. Soy un magnífico programa de control de la agresividad, me lo dicen muy a menudo.

Steve guardó silencio un momento, estudiándole como si sopesara sus opciones.

—Parte del trabajo de liderar un equipo consiste en saber a quién emparejar—explicó—. Bruce y tú sois buenos el uno para el otro. Créeme, sé de lo que hablo.

—No exageres—replicó Tony, empezando a ponerse nervioso—. Tampoco es para tanto. Tengo tres grandes aficiones, que son la ciencia, salvar gente inocente y el sexo. No necesariamente en ese orden, pero para el caso. Con Bruce he encontrado a alguien con quien puedo compartir las dos primeras, y estoy pensando que, a lo mejor, me gustaría probar la tercera también, eso es todo.

Se paró en seco de repente, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de soltar. No sólo eso, también se dio cuenta de con quién estaba hablando y de qué época venía. Steve había vuelto la cabeza hacia un lado, rascándose la nuca con una sonrisilla nerviosa. 

—Lo siento, ¿esto te escandaliza?

—No—le aseguró, volviendo a mirarle de frente—. No me escandaliza. Aunque, sólo para que conste, yo me estaba refiriendo al trabajo.

Al menos no había perdido la sonrisa, para alivio de Tony. Steve tenía una expresión casi paternal en el rostro mientras le miraba, aunque tampoco se podía decir que Tony tuviera muchas referencias con las que compararla. 

—En la guerra ves muchas cosas, Tony—siguió diciendo—. Ves compañeros tuyos que se refugian unos en brazos de otros, buscando algo de calor humano que les haga olvidar el horror por unos momentos. Y también ves a otros quererse de verdad, de una manera que hace que te cuestiones las barbaridades que has estado oyendo toda tu vida. Al final, aprendes a notar la diferencia.

¡Acción evasiva! ¡Acción evasiva! Tony prácticamente podía oírlo, como si tuviera un almirante Ackbar en miniatura viviendo dentro de su cabeza.

—Ah, ¿quieres decir que tú y Thor…? 

—¿¡Qué?! ¡No! —replicó Steve instantáneamente—. No, no, no. Thor y yo no. Thor y yo nada.

—¿Por qué no? Os lleváis tan bien…

—Sí, claro, es un tipo genial, y le seguiría a cualquier rincón del universo. Menos a la cama.

—Bueno, no tiene por qué ser en la cama. Existen alternativas.

—Tony, ahora mismo te odio con toda mi alma.

—La ducha, el sofá, un coche… Es cuestión de echarle imaginación.

—La, la, la, la, la, la, no puedo oírte—hasta se había tapado las orejas con las manos y todo. La situación no podía volverse más preadolescente ni queriendo.

—Contra la pared es todo un clásico.

—¡Aarrgh, Tony!

Steve se puso en pie de un salto, con todo el aspecto de no tener claro si quería estrangular a su anfitrión, o directamente echarse a reír y dejar las agresiones físicas para más tarde. Sin poder borrar del todo la sonrisa de su rostro, se echó el pelo hacia atrás con una mano mientras agarraba su plato con la otra. Lo llevó al fregadero y, después, echó a andar hacia la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A lavarme el cerebro con lejía—respondió por encima del hombro.

Se detuvo en el dintel de la puerta, girándose de nuevo hacia el interior de la cocina antes de marcharse. Su humor se había vuelto más serio de repente, casi melancólico. Tony podía sentirlo en las vibraciones que emanaban de él. Su propio ánimo se estaba serenando en respuesta.

—Eh, Tony.

—¿Sí?

—Yo no tengo ni pajolera idea de relaciones, así que probablemente no debería dar consejos, pero hay una cosa que sí aprendí acerca del amor, y lo aprendí por las malas.

—¿Y qué fue? —la voz de Tony era tan tenue que se intuía más que oírla. Las ganas de bromear se le habían pasado de golpe, como siempre le ocurría cuando Steve usaba aquel tono de voz en particular. Era como una respuesta automática, como si Howard Stark le hubiese transmitido, a través de sus genes, el mismo respeto rayano en la veneración que él mismo sentía por el Capitán América. 

—Que nunca sabes lo que va a suceder mañana—contestó Steve—. Y si pierdes el tiempo dudando, o negando la realidad, al final puede que la oportunidad se te escape de las manos.

Era un buen consejo, aunque a Tony le iba a servir de poco. Para poder dejar pasar una oportunidad, primero había que tener una oportunidad.

—¿Sabes qué, Steve? —contestó—. Me gustaba mucho más cuando todos fingíais que no os dabais cuenta de lo patéticamente obvio que soy. ¿Podemos volver a esa situación?

El capitán sonrió con indulgencia.

—Lo único patético de todo esto es que hayas podido creer, en algún momento, que no se os notaba. Y estoy hablando de los dos.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas—respondió Tony, señalándole con una mano por encima de la isleta—. Bruce no está en la misma onda. Créeme, entiendo mucho de eso: ondas, partículas, todo ese rollo. Es lo mío.

—Claro—contestó Steve, con una sutil nota de sarcasmo— Lo que tú digas.

Cuando Steve se fue, Tony se quedó largo rato contemplando los restos de su sandwich, como si esperase encontrar ahí las respuestas a su dilema. Al final, se levantó y tiró lo que quedaba a la basura.

Se le había quitado el hambre de repente.

 

*****

 

Tal como Tony había temido, la partida de Thor marcó el final oficioso del campamento de verano de los Vengadores—Barton había empezado a llamarlo así, y al final había calado—. Coulson recibió el alta definitiva al día siguiente, y esa misma tarde, Clint y Natasha recibieron una nueva misión, con órdenes de ponerse en marcha de inmediato. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de hacer la maleta antes de que un coche de S.H.I.E.L.D. viniera a buscarles.

Steve fue el último en marcharse. Tony le insistió en que podía quedarse cuanto quisiera, que siempre sería bienvenido en la mansión Stark o bajo cualquier techo que Tony tuviese a su nombre, pero el Capitán se mantuvo firme en su decisión.

—Te lo agradezco de veras, Tony—le dijo—. Y créeme, saber que tengo un lugar al que volver si lo necesito es un consuelo mucho mayor de lo que te puedas imaginar. Pero no puedo pasarme el resto de mi vida escondiéndome del mundo bajo tu ala, o parapetado tras los muros de S.H.I.E.L.D. Ya va siendo hora de que aprenda a vivir en esta época.

Le ofreció la mano con una sonrisa. Tony se la quedó mirando fijamente durante un par de segundos, tratando de decidir si pesaba más el dolor por ver marcharse a otro amigo, o el orgullo de haber llegado a un punto en el que podía llamar amigo a Steve Rogers. Finalmente se la estrechó con firmeza, decidiendo que la cosa estaba más o menos en empate.

—Suerte, Steve.

—Gracias, Tony.

—No tardes mucho en volver, ¿eh? Ahora somos oficialmente un equipo.

La sonrisa de Steve se hizo más amplia.

—Lo prometo.

Steve se despidió de Bruce con un breve abrazo, sin que faltaran las palmadas de rigor en la espalda, como buen abrazo masculino que se precie de serlo. Después, agarró su maleta y se fue.

El vestíbulo quedó en un silencio antinatural después de cerrarse la puerta. Tony se giró hacia Bruce, infinitamente agradecido de que todavía estuviese allí, a su lado. Se le ocurrió entonces que él también se marcharía un día, quizás muy pronto. La idea le dejó la garganta seca de repente y una ligera sensación de vértigo, como si su mundo se hubiera desplazado de su eje. Carraspeó ligeramente para aclararse la garganta, atacado por una súbita necesidad de llenar el silencio.

—Bueno—suspiró—. Por fin solos, ¿eh?

Bruce le miró como si pudiera ver perfectamente a través de toda su tontería, de los chistes fáciles y la fachada de indiferencia. Era más de lo que Tony podía soportar en aquel momento, así que echó a andar en dirección a la cocina para escapar de aquel escrutinio.

—Te está entrando el síndrome del nido vacío, ¿verdad? —apuntó Bruce con gentileza, caminando junto a él.

—Banner, no soy una madre en plena crisis de mediana edad. No tengo síndrome del nido vacío—replicó Tony con retintín—. Quizá me había acostumbrado al jaleo y ahora me siento raro, eso es todo.

—O tal vez te estaba gustando la sensación de tener una especie de familia, por peculiar que fuera, y ahora lo echas de menos.

Entraron en la cocina y Tony se dirigió directamente hacia el armario donde guardaba los vasos. Sacó uno y se sirvió agua del surtidor instalado en la puerta del frigorífico. La bebió a pequeños sorbos, manteniéndose deliberadamente de espaldas a Bruce para evitar verse obligado a darle una respuesta.

—No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, Tony—continuó Bruce suavemente—. Si he de serte sincero, yo siento lo mismo. Nunca antes había formado parte de algo así. Por irritante que haya podido resultar a veces convivir con todos ellos… La verdad es que no quería que terminara.

Tony volvió la cabeza para mirarle. Banner tenía la cintura apoyada contra el borde de la encimera de la isleta central, las piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos, las gafas colgando de una mano. Salvo por la expresión ligeramente apenada de su rostro, era la viva imagen de la comodidad. Tony pensó en lo bien que encajaba Bruce allí, en aquella casa y en aquella cocina. En su laboratorio. En su sofá. En su vida. De hecho, cuando intentaba traer a la memoria un momento en el que Bruce no hubiese formado parte de su rutina diaria, el recuerdo le parecía ajeno, extraño, muy lejano. Como un sueño, o una escena de alguna película que hubiese visto alguna vez, pero no la realidad.

Supo entonces, con una certeza brutal, que la nostalgia que sentía en ese momento no era nada comparada con la devastación que le asaltaría el día en que Banner también le abandonara.

—Al final, uno se acostumbra, ¿sabes? —contestó con fingida despreocupación, haciendo lo que mejor se le daba: construirse armaduras a partir de sus peores pesadillas—. La gente va y viene, pero muy pocos se quedan. Es el orden natural de las cosas, supongo. No soy una persona fácil de soportar, así que no les culpo. Hay, literalmente, dos personas que tienen una presencia más o menos permanente en mi vida, e incluso a ellos los he terminado hartando en más de una ocasión.

—Yo todavía sigo aquí—le contradijo Bruce en voz baja.

—Sí, bueno. Supongo que aún dispongo de suficientes juguetes para mantenerte entretenido—dijo Tony, haciendo un vago gesto con la mano en la dirección aproximada del laboratorio.

Banner abrió la boca con una mezcla de indignación y asombro, despegando su cuerpo de la encimera para erguirse en toda su estatura. Tony seguía siendo un poco más alto de todas formas, pero había que reconocer que el intento de intimidar tenía mérito.

—¿De verdad crees que me he quedado aquí todo este tiempo sólo para poder trabajar en tu laboratorio? Tony, cuando me invitaste a tu casa, hablamos de un par de semanas, y ya llevo aquí casi dos meses. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué no parece que tenga nada que hacer en otra parte?

—Ah, pero es que ésa es justo la clase de pregunta que intento evitar siempre que puedo. Ya sabes, las que siempre acaban en un lamentable malentendido y un amigo que cree que intentas echarle de tu casa, que luego se enfada y deja de hablarte. No me gustan esas preguntas.

Era algo en lo que ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar. Tenía miedo de empezar a considerar la posibilidad de que, tal vez, Bruce se sentía realmente a gusto allí; de que se quedaba porque quería, y no porque no tuviese otro sitio a donde ir. Le aterraba hacerse ilusiones, convencido de que, tarde o temprano, la realidad acabaría aplastándolas.

Bruce bajó la cabeza para esconder una sonrisa resignada, moviéndola en sentido negativo, con las manos en la cintura.

—En serio, Tony, para ser uno de los hombres más inteligentes del mundo, a veces eres rematadamente lento.

—Estoy a punto de sentirme ofendido, te aviso.

Bruce resopló. Dobló las gafas, sin prisas, dejándolas con cuidado sobre la superficie de mármol. Después cruzó los brazos por delante del pecho mientras volvía a levantar la mirada hacia Tony. Todo su lenguaje corporal transmitía calma y seguridad en sí mismo, en contradicción con la velada incertidumbre que Tony leyó en sus ojos. Sin saber por qué, de pronto se le encogió el estómago en un tenso nudo de expectación.

—No fue eso, Tony—comenzó—. Nunca fue por eso. Tal vez al principio me sirviera como excusa, y no voy a negar que han sido los dos meses más interesantes de mi vida, profesionalmente hablando, pero… La verdadera razón por la que vine a tu casa fue por ti.

Tony arqueó las cejas, sinceramente desconcertado.

—¿Cómo?

—Cuando todos los demás se dedicaban a tenerme entre algodones y andar de puntillas a mi alrededor, tú me gastabas bromas. Me pinchabas. Me ponías a prueba. No tenías miedo, como si estuvieras completamente seguro de que no iba a perder el control. Era la primera vez en muchos años que alguien me trataba como si yo no llevara un monstruo dentro y, de algún modo… No sé cómo explicártelo, pero creo que el hecho de que alguien confiase en mí para ser capaz de dominar al otro tío era justo lo que necesitaba para conseguirlo.

Tony no supo qué decirle, porque tenía sentido. Él lo sabía, sabía perfectamente lo que era tocar fondo y que nadie, ni siquiera el propio Tony, fuese capaz de apostar un dólar por él. Sabía cómo podía cambiarlo todo el hecho de tener a alguien que mirase más allá y viese lo bueno que aún quedaba, la fuerza que todavía guardaba dentro. Tony había tenido a Pepper para eso, y también a Rhodey. Incluso Fury, a su manera indirecta y retorcida. La idea de que Bruce no hubiese tenido a nadie que hiciera eso por él, nadie antes de Tony, le dolía como cuando aún tenía un núcleo de paladio en el reactor del pecho, porque era injusto. Era una injusticia del tamaño de Manhattan que nadie hubiera sido capaz de mirar a esos cálidos ojos castaños y ver al hombre extraordinario que había detrás.

—Esto va a sonar espantosamente melodramático—continuó Bruce—, pero tú hiciste posible que yo dejara de ser una catástrofe viviente y me convirtiese en un héroe. Por eso me quedé, porque éste es el primer lugar en el que realmente me he sentido en casa en mucho tiempo. Pero no por las comodidades, o por la tecnología. Fue por…

Se interrumpió de pronto, con los ojos muy abiertos, como si se hubiera pillado a sí mismo justo a tiempo, antes de hablar más de la cuenta. Tony esperó, tenso, con el corazón bombeándole furiosamente dentro del pecho. Bruce tragó saliva y, al final, después de unos segundos de lucha interna, pareció llegar a la conclusión de que, ya que había llegado hasta allí, lo único que tenía sentido era seguir adelante.

—Por ti—terminó con suavidad.

Tony habría querido responder con algo elocuente, sincero y profundo, pero no conseguía que le llegara suficiente aire a los pulmones para articular palabra. Todo lo que más ansiaba y lo que más temía estaba ahí frente a él, al alcance de su mano, y no sabía qué hacer con ello. Tras varios segundos de boquear inútilmente, habría estado dispuesto a olvidarse de la elocuencia y conformarse con uno de sus habituales chistes estúpidos. Cualquier cosa era mejor que aquella sensación de estar suspendido en el tiempo, como si el motor que le mantenía vivo hubiera entrado en cortocircuito.

Bruce debió interpretar su prolongado silencio como rechazo, porque bajó la mirada tristemente y empezó a darse la vuelta. Eso hizo que Tony consiguiera reaccionar por fin, agarrándole por el codo para detenerle.

—¡Espera!

Si había pretendido decirle algo, lo olvidó en cuanto se miraron a los ojos otra vez. Afortunadamente, esta vez Bruce pareció leerle el pensamiento. Avanzó un paso, muy despacio, manteniendo en todo momento el contacto visual. Le agarró con una mano por la nuca, su pulgar acariciándole detrás de la oreja en lentos círculos. Su otra mano fue a reposar en la cintura de Tony, derramando calidez sobre su piel a través de la tela de la camiseta. Se quedó ahí, quieto, formulando una muda pregunta con los ojos, pidiendo permiso.

—Bruce, por el amor de Dios, ¿a qué estás esperando? —susurró Tony cuando ya no pudo soportar más la tensión. Él mismo se encargó de cubrir la distancia que quedaba entre su boca y la de Banner; después se encargó también de cubrir cualquier distancia que pudiera quedar entre el resto de sus cuerpos, pegándose por completo a él de la cabeza a los pies y rodeándole con sus brazos, por si acaso se le ocurría intentar escapar.

Por fin. Después de tantas semanas de confusión, de duda, de tensión y de sueños sin esperanza, por fin le estaba besando. Y era glorioso.

En opinión de Tony, a Bruce tendrían que darle otro doctorado más por su manera de besar. Firme en los labios, suave con la lengua, deliberado y preciso en cada uno de sus movimientos. Besaba tranquilo, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, devorando poco a poco la boca de Tony con sonidos húmedos y pequeños gemidos que parecía que se le escaparan sin querer. Mentira, todo mentira. Seguro que el muy cabrón sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba haciendo, cómo estaba avivando lentamente el fuego que le había encendido en las entrañas hasta dejarle desesperado y sin aliento, con las rodillas flojas y mareado. Muriéndose por arrancarle la ropa y montarle allí mismo, en el suelo si hacía falta.

Bruce besaba igual que era él: todo calma y control en la superficie, una bestia indomable en el fondo.

—Tony. ¡Tony!—jadeó Bruce, cuando por fin se despegó un poco para tomar aire.

Su tono urgente hizo saltar todas las alarmas en la mente de Tony. Toda una pequeña hazaña, teniendo en cuenta que, para eso, tuvo que abrirse paso entre la niebla de deseo que la obstruía.

—¿Qué, qué ocurre? ¿Es el otro tío?

—Oh, no—sonrió Bruce, sin aliento, su frente apoyada contra la de Tony—. Ésa es la cuestión, Tony. Eso es lo que tú me ayudaste a entender: no hay otro tío, soy yo. Hulk es parte de mí. Él no me sustituye, yo sigo estando al mando.

—Lo sé—respondió Tony, imitando su sonrisa.

—No permitiré que me controle, no le dejaré interferir en esto. Sólo es una parte de mí, como mi trabajo en física nuclear o mi aversión a los espacios cerrados. No pinta nada aquí.

—No sé qué decirte de la física nuclear, creo que yo estoy empezando a emitir radiación. ¿Quieres dejarte de charla y besarme de una vez?

Bruce obedeció encantado, enmarcando entre sus manos el rostro de Tony mientras él le acariciaba los costados.

—Aun así—insistió Bruce, ganándose un quejido lastimero marca Stark original, sin posible rival en el mercado—, me parece que sería prudente cambiar de escenario. A menos que quieras traumatizar a tu personal doméstico, claro.

—¿A quién? —murmuró Tony distraídamente, todos sus sentidos puestos en intentar atrapar esos carnosos labios otra vez.

Bruce se echó un poco hacia atrás, para poder mirarle a los ojos.

—Tienes personal doméstico, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé, nunca les he visto—respondió Tony, encogiéndose de hombros—. Les contrató Pepper. Creo que son ninjas o algo.

—Ya veo—concedió Bruce, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Como sea. Dormitorio.

—¿El mío o el tuyo?

—El que esté más cerca—le mordisqueó el labio inferior con suavidad, como una promesa.

—Hay una sala de estar aquí al lado, ¿te vale?

Bruce volvió a reposar su frente en la de Tony, manteniéndole sujeto por la nuca con una mano. Deliciosos impulsos eléctricos viajaban por su espina dorsal cada vez que movía el pulgar sobre la zona, masajeándola con suavidad.

—¿Tiene cerradura?

La respuesta de Tony fue una sonrisa lenta, sensual, deliberada. Sin decir una palabra, se adelantó para besarle otra vez, sin prisas, saboreándolo. Después le tomó de la mano, llevándole fuera de la cocina y por el pasillo, en dirección al vestíbulo.

—Hey—dijo Bruce a medio camino, tirando de la mano de Tony para detenerle.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? —preguntó, en tono completamente neutro—. En fin, lo entendería si tuvieras algunas reservas. No pasa nada.

Bruce podía tratar de fingir cuanto quisiera, Tony sabía que su actitud perfectamente razonable era sólo apariencia. Esa pregunta tenía una importancia vital para él, y la respuesta equivocada podía cargarse esa relación cuando apenas estaba empezando.

Daba igual, porque Tony tenía absolutamente clara su postura en ese asunto.

Caminando hacia atrás, sin soltarle la mano, le llevó hasta una sala de lectura que había al otro lado del vestíbulo. No contestó hasta que estuvieron dentro y Tony hizo encajar el pestillo con un chasquido. Entonces, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, lentamente, acercando su rostro al de Bruce.

—Confío en ti—dijo con suavidad—. Por supuesto que estoy seguro.

Bruce agachó la cara para esconder una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Gracias—respondió tímidamente—. Supongo que es difícil desprenderse de los viejos hábitos. Llevo mucho tiempo teniendo miedo de Hulk, especialmente en… situaciones íntimas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Tony, arqueando una ceja.

—Mi pulso—respondió, con aire resignado—. Cuando alcanzo un determinado número de pulsaciones por minuto, se desencadena la transformación en Hulk. O al menos así era, antes de… Bueno, antes de ti. Todo eso que he dicho antes sobre tenerlo bajo control ha sido más que nada para sugestionarme, pero no estoy ni remotamente tan seguro como quiero aparentar.

Levantó la mirada, abierta y sincera, hacia los ojos de Tony.

—¿La verdad? No he estado con nadie desde hace años.

Por alguna razón en la que Tony no quería indagar demasiado, esa sencilla confesión le sacudió hasta los cimientos. Bruce nunca se exponía de esa manera, con nadie; nunca se mostraba así de vulnerable. Sólo con él. Lo que estaba poniendo en sus manos, lo que le estaba confiando, era a la vez un honor y una terrible responsabilidad. Durante una breve fracción de segundo, Tony tuvo el aterrador pensamiento de que no sabría estar a la altura. De que, al final, le acabaría decepcionando, como a todos los demás.

Tragó saliva, jurándose que esta vez sería diferente. Esta vez tenía que hacerlo bien, por Bruce.

—Entonces, iremos despacio—le prometió—. Tan despacio como quieras. No hay ninguna prisa, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Como para demostrarle que hablaba en serio, le besó tan lentamente que apenas parecía que se estuviera moviendo en absoluto. Poco a poco le atrajo hasta el sofá, haciendo que se tumbara boca arriba, para después tenderse sobre él. No hizo el menor intento de quitarle la ropa.

Tal vez hubiera algo ridículo en dos hombres de su edad enrollándose en el sofá, completamente vestidos, como si fueran adolescentes. Pero, en aquel momento, ninguno de los dos lo sentía así. Tony se dedicó a besar a Bruce como alguien que, literalmente, no tiene nada mejor que hacer: despacio, con ternura, atento a cualquier reacción. Mimándole como si Bruce fuese una sofisticada pieza de tecnología que podía responder mal si se la presionaba.

Cubrió de besos su mandíbula y su cuello, susurrándole al oído cuánto le gustaba y lo bien que le hacía sentir. Bruce respondía con entusiasmo, ganando confianza a cada segundo que pasaba sin que Hulk intentara intervenir. Sujetó a Tony por las caderas para cambiar ligeramente de postura, alineando sus cuerpos justo a la perfección, y a los dos se les escapó un gemido desesperado.

Tony le miró a los ojos un momento. Bruce simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando volvieron a besarse otra vez, ya no se trataba de deseo sino de hambre, de pura necesidad. Manos que buscaban un punto de apoyo y otras que guiaban, caderas que se movían tentativamente para caer en un ritmo cada vez más urgente, calor sofocante y deliciosa fricción, y una habitación llenándose con el sonido de dos nombres pronunciados entre jadeos. Pero ni una sola vez asomó el verde a los ojos de Bruce. Tan sólo el negro de sus pupilas dilatadas, fijas en las de Tony como si su vida dependiera de mantener el contacto visual.

En el momento en que sintió a Bruce estremecerse debajo de él y notó la humedad a través de la ropa, Tony Stark el playboy, el mujeriego, habría estado dispuesto a firmar que aquel había sido el mejor polvo de su vida. Y eso que ni siquiera se había corrido todavía.

Bruce se encargó de remediar eso rápidamente con una mano dentro de sus pantalones y la lengua metida en su boca, como si aún no tuviera suficiente. Como si nunca fuera a tener suficiente de Tony.

Tony tenía el presentimiento de que él tampoco iba a cansarse nunca de Bruce.

—¿Sabes que, hace un rato, estaba pensando que habría que darte otro doctorado por tu manera de besar? —comentó Tony cuando ya habían recuperado más o menos el aliento, echándose a reír con suavidad. Le preocupaba un poco estar aplastando a Bruce con su peso, pero no le apetecía nada moverse y su compañero tampoco se estaba quejando, así que se quedó como estaba.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bruce, divertido. Probablemente ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a las ocurrencias de Tony para sorprenderse.

—Pero he cambiado de opinión—murmuró contra su cuello.

—Hmm. Entonces, ¿ya no crees que sea excepcionalmente bueno besando? —Bruce no parecía ofendido en absoluto; prácticamente se podía oír su sonrisa en el tono de su voz.

—Oh, no, no es eso—respondió Tony, levantando la cabeza para mirarle—. Lo haces genial, es sólo que, para conseguir un doctorado, tendrías que someterte a evaluación por parte de un tribunal, y eso… Digamos que no me haría mucha gracia.

—Ah, ¿no?

Tony negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Todo lo que tengas para dar es mío a partir de ahora—contestó, bajando la voz hasta un tono deliberadamente seductor; a juzgar por la manera en que Bruce tragó saliva, había dado de lleno en el blanco—. Si quieres un título, te vas a tener que conformar con el que yo te conceda, grandullón.

En respuesta, Bruce deslizó una mano desde la espalda de Tony hasta su trasero, dándole un pequeño apretón. Le acarició el cuello con la nariz en un movimiento ascendente, acabando en una suave caricia de sus dientes al llegar a la mandíbula algo rasposa de Tony. El escalofrío que provocaron en él esas atenciones no fue nada comparado con el que le hizo sentir lo que Bruce respondió:

—Es el único que necesito—aceptó, con voz ronca pero firme, sincera, convencida—. Y el único que quiero.

La verdad, no había muchas formas apropiadas de responder a algo así.

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer Tony? No tenía más remedio que besarle una vez más. Y otra.

Y, ya puestos, una vez más. Por si acaso.

 

FIN.


End file.
